Time, Truth, and Hearts
by Jayne Foyer
Summary: Six years have passed. Things are finally getting back to normal. Everyone is happy... Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

WOOOOH! Finally finished. My obsession with Avatar can now die happily.

Anyways, I wrote this story pretty quickly, considering how much of a huge procrastinator I am. I know, I know, it's not too long, but come on. Give it a chance.

hope you like it

**_THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR BRIEF COARSE LANGUAGE AND HEAVY SUGGESTIVE THEMES_**

* * *

Chapter One

"…but there's a dispute between the Suma and Gen-she clans on the southern side, they both claim that the other is infringing on their property, we've got a few people on it, but it seems as if they both have a right to the land, we haven't been able to-"

The door opened and Zuko looked up. Sokka strode right in and Aang paused by the door and bowed once. "Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt; we were just wondering if-"

"Come on your Fire Lord-iness, we're throwing you a party," said Sokka, pulling Zuko up from his seat.

"You can't just march in here and disrupt an important meeting to take the Fire Lord to a _party_," protested one of the men at the tables.

"Yeah, your Fire Lord's first kid is being born in a month," replied Sokka sharply. "Cut him some slack."

Sokka pulled Zuko out of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Zuko, finally remembering how to speak. "I was in a meeting!"

"No _really_," said Sokka sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You're wound too tightly, Zuko, if you keep it up like that, you're gonna crack, and BAM, you kill yourself."

Zuko stopped walking and looked at Sokka.

"It's a possibility!"

"This was Katara's idea," said Aang. "She said we should throw a party for you, seeing as a baby is probably going to make it hard to have much fun."

"Who did you invite?"

"Everyone," said Sokka. "And hurry up!"

"Everyone? What do you mean everyone?"

"I mean freakin' everyone, so come on."

When they arrived, there were already a horde of people there. "Oh no!" said Aang, rushing in. "That's an antique! Don't touch that!"

He dived for something someone had pushed off his mantel. He managed to get it just before it hit the floor. He sighed in relief.

"Holy flubbernuckles, I can't believe I even know him," said Sokka, staring at Aang.

Zuko glanced at him.

"Flubbernuckles?"

"Old expressions die hard."

Zuko laughed.

"Well go on," said Sokka, pushing Zuko forward. "This is your party!"

"I don't like parties."

"You don't like anything, Zuko." Sokka grabbed a drink and thrust it into Zuko's hand. "This is your one last night of freedom!" he said. "Take advantage of it!"

Zuko made a face. "I'd rather not."

Sokka let out a sigh of frustration. "You are maddening, I hope you know that."

"You have told me many times."

Aang shouted and dived for another antique.

Sokka rubbed his temples. This was going to be hard.

Meanwhile, Katara, Toph and Suki were laughing as Mai and Ty Lee told a story. "But it turned out he didn't even care about the salamanders, he was just sick of hearing those munchkins babbling on and on!"

Once their laughter died down, Katara said, "I think it's time for a toast!"

They raised their glasses.

"A toast to welcome the new baby princess! Or prince, of course."

The girls laughed and downed their drink.

Ty Lee laughed. "Wow, I'm so happy for you Mai! This is so amazing!"

"Ty Lee," said Toph. "Didn't I tell you that that was creepy?"

"Sorry."

Suki laughed. "You should have babies more often, Mai, we need to do this more."

"I know, we do. I'll talk to Zuko about that."

Toph snorted, and her drink flew out of her nose.

The girls fell off their chairs in laughter.

That night, after her friends had gone home, Mai was almost asleep, when she heard the door open. She got out of bed and went into the main room, where Zuko was just closing the door, rubbing his head.

"How was your night?" she asked him, sliding her arms around his waist. He smiled and hooked his arms around her waist.

"Exciting. Sokka really knows how to throw a party."

Mai laughed softly. "I'm glad you had fun. And they got you back before three o'clock, I'm impressed."

"Sokka was all for keeping me until dawn. Aang made everyone leave after he found out they broke one of his air temple vases."

"Sounds like fun."

"How about you? Do anything interesting?"

She shrugged. "Not much."

He smiled at her and touched her forehead with his. He took one of her hands in his and placed it gingerly on her incredibly swollen belly.

"I can't wait," he whispered.

She smiled. "Neither can I."

"I think we're supposed to pick a name before it's born, though."

She laughed. "Oh, we have a girl's name, don't we? And I'm sure we can just flip a coin if it's a boy."

Zuko kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mai."

"I love you too, Zuko. Now come on, let's go to bed. I was supposed to be asleep hours ago."

He smiled and kissed her, on the lips this time.

The next evening, when the sun was sinking behind the edge of the horizon, a guard visited a small cell in the most heavily-guarded section of the prison with a dinner of bread and water.

He unlocked the first door, then slid the tray under the second door.

"Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai announced their pact with the Water Tribes today."

"I heard. What a pity."

The guard paused, glanced behind him, then muttered, "There are still many who are loyal to only you. If your brother and his wife die in an unfortunate accident without any surviving children, you have a strong claim to the throne."

Silence. Then, "Are you suggesting the murder of my own brother?"

The guard froze. "…yes…"

She laughed. "I like it. That would be very unfortunate, wouldn't it?"

The guard took a deep breath of relief. "Yes, it would be."

"Hmm," said Azula. "Let me think about it."

The guard nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

She heard the door slam behind him.

"_You wouldn't do that to him_."

"Shut up," she whispered, lying down. Her mother's face flickered in front of her.

"_He's your brother. You love him, don't you remember_?"

"He betrayed me. He betrayed father, he betrayed our whole nation."

"_You betrayed me_."

"Oh, don't go there Mother, I won that argument weeks ago."

"_I'm not arguing with you, Azula_."

"Actually, yes, you are," muttered Azula. "Now shut up, I'm trying to go to sleep."

"_Oh_," whispered the apparition of Ursa that Azula's mind had conjured up, stroking Azula's hair softly. "_My poor baby_."

The weekend after that, Zuko went to talk to his sister. For some reason, he couldn't stop himself from returning to her, however much he hated her…

"Guess what, Azula?" he asked softly, when he got to her cell.

"Let me see…," she said dryly. "You're going to be a daddy, aren't you? And the child could be born on my own birthday. Congratulations. I heard it days ago."

"You did?" asked Zuko. "Who told you?"

"Mother. She hasn't left me alone for one straight year."

Zuko paused, then said, "You're insane."

"And you are still hard to look at. I would have thought that scar would have faded a little, don't you think?"

He sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to lock you up, Azula. You could have been so much more."

He turned and left.

"I could have!" she called. "I could have had everything, Zuko! But you stopped me! I COULD HAVE BEEN EVERYTHING!"

She shut her mouth, listening for her brother.

"_He left_."

"Shut up Mother."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignoring his ill-disguised laughter, Aang explained his situation to Sokka.

"…I know you and Suki didn't really care about that-"

"Hey, we cared. I mean, we waited until we were at least nineteen. I think. Maybe it was eighteen. Wait, you're eighteen, right? Yeah, I think it was eighteen. I don't think it was seventeen. Oh, no, I think it was."

Aang sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, anyway, Suki would remember. Aang, seriously, if she's got you all worried about it, just freakin' marry her already. You know you're meant to be together. I mean, we knew that since you were twelve. Why wait any longer?"

Aang nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't know. It's just – the monks always said-"

"Screw the monks, Aang. Or, haha, don't screw the monks, screw Katara. That's what she wants, isn't it?"

Aang made a face at Sokka. "I'm trying to be serious here, Sokka."

"I am serious. I give you my full blessing. Whether you choose to just cave and sleep with her, or finally ask her to marry you, it's completely cool with me."

Zuko opened the door. "Have you seen Mai?"

"Yeah, she went out with the other girls to look for baby stuff. Suki said they'd be back in a few hours."

"Zuko, could I ask you something?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, anything," said Zuko, sitting down with the two others.

"Well…"

Aang paused and Sokka filled in the blanks for him.

"Katara wants to get Aang to sleep with her, but unfortunately Aang's moral compass is telling him not to." Zuko took some fireflakes out of Sokka's hands.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Zuko, as Sokka grabbed the fireflakes back. "I mean, if I were in your position, I would so do it, but you know, I'm not."

"You would sleep with my sister?"

"Oh, no, not anymore. I liked her for awhile way back before I was crowned," said Zuko. "But then I got back together with Mai, and everything was right with the world."

Sokka laughed. "So how old were you when you gave up on your vow of chastity?"

"I never took a vow of chastity."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. I can never tell with you. Well, I was sixteen. I remember it very clearly."

"Spare us the details."

"It was very hot."

"Oh, dang, I didn't need to know that."

Zuko smiled.

Sokka was rubbing his eyes.

"Oh great, thanks Zuko, now I have that image permanently stuck on the back of my eyelids."

"It's hot, isn't it?"

"You're not helping!" said Aang.

Zuko laughed.

"Aang, you're ready when you're ready. Katara is a very understanding person. If you just talked to her, I'm sure she would agree that it's best to keep you in your comfort zone, and if you don't want to take the next step in your relationship, I bet she'd be fine with that."

"I wish it were that simple. I mean, we're so young…"

"If it helps, you're actually one hundred and eighteen years old."

Aang smiled. "Yeah, I am, aren't I?"

"Ew, no, that's sick. You can't be one hundred and eighteen years old and dating my sister. That's disgusting."

Aang let out a sigh of frustration and covered his face with his hands.

After a moment of silence, Sokka asked, "Wait, Zuko, you were sixteen? Was it before or after you joined our group?"

Zuko grinned at him. "Before."

"No way! You weren't a virgin when you joined our group?" Zuko shook his head. "I so would have never let you join if I had known!" Sokka sighed. "That is so gay."

"You're gay."

"Your mom is gay."

Zuko looked at him.

"Oh, yeah, that's probably not funny to you."

"No. It's not."

"Speaking of mothers, how's Mai doing?" asked Aang.

Zuko shrugged. "She's excited, I guess. I mean, it's a little hard to tell with her, but it seems like she's really happy. She's using being pregnant as her excuse for everything, though. Which, of course, is justified but…annoying."

Sokka laughed at him.

"That is the reason you use protection."

Zuko threw a fireflake at him.

"I'm happy too, okay? Just as long as it's not a boy."

"What, you don't want a son?"

"Well, seeing the trend of fathers and sons of my family, I'd say that if I had a son, I'd for some inexplicable reason scar him, or order him to kill his firstborn. Something like that."

"You could break that trend!" offered Aang. "It can't be that hard too be nice to your son, can it?"

"Haha, wait, I could so totally see you doing that, Zuko. Poor kid."

Zuko glared at Sokka.

"Oh come on. You stopped a war, the whole world loves you-"

"-and I put my father in prison."

Sokka paused.

"Okay, that's a good point. But what if your daughter is like Azula?"

"I don't even want to think about that."

There was a knock, then someone opened the door and poked their head in. "Hi boys," said Katara. "Sokka, Suki wants to see you in the courtyard." Sokka nodded and stood up.

"Later," he said and he left.

"Katara," said Aang, seeing his chance and seizing it. "Can I talk to you?" She smiled at him.

"Sure."

He left with her.

"Okay," called Zuko after they closed the door. "You can just leave me. That's fine. I don't mind."

The door slid open again and Mai stepped in.

"Hey, Mr. Fire Lord."

"Hello, Mrs. Fire Lord," answered Zuko with a smile. She almost laughed. "Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yes," said Mai, slowly lumbering down and snuggling into his chest. "But I would have much rather been with you." Zuko put her arms around her.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Zuko.

Mai looked up at him, smiled, then shrugged. "I don't mind. I will love the baby either way, and I know you will too, even if you're convinced that having a baby boy would suck."

Zuko laughed softly. "How did you know?"

"Because I was worried too for a while. You never really had a decent father-"

"Hey. He was decent until about the time I turned ten."

"He was never decent."

Zuko looked into her eyes.

"Okay, you're right. Continue."

"Anyway, I was worried, because you really have no idea how to treat a child, and you used to be so nasty, Zuko, always so angry."

"I wonder why that was."

She smiled.

"Whatever…but Zuko, I know you'll be a great father."

"How?"

"Because…you're a great friend. You're a great husband, and you were a fantastic boyfriend-"

"Except for that time I broke up with you."

"-except for that time you broke up with me. But that was to protect me, and, once I had resented you long enough to get over it, I realized how sweet it was."

She squeezed him once.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Mai."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know, Katara. Wouldn't it just be easier to not?"

"It would be easier just to break up, but I don't think you want to do that either."

"You're not listening to me! You never listen to me, Katara! I am saying that I don't want to sleep with you, I'm not ready to take another step in our relationship!"

"And you're not listening to me!"

"Don't make this about you!"

"Oh, I forgot, it's about you, it's always about you!"

"That's not what I meant! Please!" Aang took Katara's hands. "I love you, Katara. But I'm just not ready for this. We're too young."

"What could convince you, Aang? I love you; is there anything else I can say?"

"You could tell me you understand! You could actually understand!"

"Will you just marry me already, Aang!"

Aang, about to retort, stopped and stared at her.

"You know we were meant to be together! It's meant to happen, what is the point of even waiting?"

Aang said nothing.

Then, "We should see other people."

"What?"

"It's not that I love you, and it's not that I don't want to be with you, Katara, it's just that I think we should take a little break from each other. Just to make sure there isn't someone else out there."

"Oh, no way. I can't believe you're saying that, Aang."

"It's just a suggestion. I'm not saying you have to."

"And I'm not saying you have to sleep with me."

"So what's the problem with me refusing?"

"There is no problem, Aang! You created the problem! You always do that! Everything will be going fine, and you'll find something, you always find something!"

"See, this is exactly why we should see other people. So I don't have to deal with you when you insist on being like this."

"When I insist on being like this? Well let me tell you – you know what, fine, let's see other people. We are officially broken up."

She stalked away.

"What?" he called. "I didn't say we were breaking up! Katara! Wait!"

He ran after her.

Sokka sighed and shook his head when they ran past him and Suki. "Poor guy. He has no idea what he's doing."

Suki laughed and kissed Sokka on his neck. "They'll figure it out. Let's go find somewhere dark and cramped."

"What are you suggesting, Suki?"

"I wasn't suggesting anything. Just mentioned my sudden lust for somewhere dark and cramped."

"Whatever. Let's go."

He took her hand and pulled her away.

At that moment, Zuko and Mai were back in their quarters, and Zuko was laying his head in Mai's lap, and she was stroking his hair affectionately in the silence.

There was a knock on the door – Zuko shot up and called, "Yes?"

"Fire Lord Zuko," said a man, peeking around the door. "There is a visitor who wishes to see you."

Zuko, who hoped it was someone unimportant so he could spend more time with wife, asked, "Who is it?"

"Well," said the man nervously. "She claims to be…your mother."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't believe it."

"Then why are you going?"

Zuko stopped and looked back at Mai, who was at the door.

"You have to come too," he took her hand. She smiled and followed him.

He was nervous. He was so nervous, and he had no idea why. It was his mother. But how could it be his mother? One hundred thousand of his _mothers_ had come to the palace when he first sent out the news, and the reward. None of them could answer his question. It had been more than five years since then. How was he supposed to believe it this time?

Zuko entered his throne room first, and Mai sat next to him, holding his hand. The door opened and a woman stepped in. She must have been pushing fifty; she walked with slow but dignified grace.

Mai glanced at Zuko. As far as she could tell, this woman looked more like his mother than any of the others.

She strode to the throne, then dropped to a kneel.

"Zuko," she whispered.

Zuko stood up.

"Mother?"

The woman looked up. Mai saw she had tears in her eyes.

"It has been too long, son."

Zuko twitched slightly towards his mother, and Mai could see how badly he wanted to go to her.

But he stopped himself.

"The last woman who claimed to be my mother came here more than four years ago," he said softly. "Why have you waited so long?"

"I was far away. I didn't get the message until only a few months ago. I have been journeying here ever since."

Mai wondered where she had been. Zuko said, "Fine. Then answer me this." Mai knew what was coming. He had shared the answer with Mai, and Mai alone, because if anyone else knew, they could use the knowledge, and…

"The last night I saw you," began Zuko. "What did you tell me?"

The woman looked at him.

"I told you…I told you to never forget who you were, no matter what ever happened."

Mai stared at the woman.

She was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mehehehe! Cliffhanger!

Ah, not really. Just clicky clicky onto the next chapter. But first, why don't you leave a review about your first impression? Advanced critique desired, but even if there is nothing to critique, I'd like to hear from you anyway. :)

~DragonWriter444


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

"Don't be childish, Mother. I knew what was going on the moment I saw him."

"_I don't believe that, Azula. I think you're pretending, so you don't look weak_."

"How could I possibly benefit from that? You're nothing more than a figment of my imagination." Azula turned away from her mother's ghostly pale form. "I don't even know if I believe in you anymore. Maybe this is all some crazy dream of mine. Maybe I'm still four years old, and when I wake up, I'll wake up crying, and the whole palace will come rushing to my aid. Maybe you died a long time ago."

She waited for her mother's reply. She heard none.

"Don't play dumb with me. Whether you're alive or not, you're right here. You're with me. You're always with me."

She paused again. Nothing.

Whipping around, she said, "_Why won't you answer?_"

There was no one there.

Azula took a step back, then another one. She hit the hard wall of her cell. She slid down, until she was sitting on the floor, staring at the spot where her mother's figure had been standing.

She had never been alone. Never had she been completely, utterly alone. There had always been Zuko, then father, then servants – then Mother. She had never been alone.

Until now.

"I didn't mean it," she whispered. "You're not dead, Mother. Of course you're not dead. You're right here. You're alive, Mother. You have to be alive."

"I have to be?"

For one moment, one glorious moment, it was true, and Azula's mother was back, as she always was, and then…

"Azula."

"…Mother?" asked Azula tentatively.

"I'm here."

For the first time in her life, Azula pressed herself to the door of her prison, wishing she was on the other side.

"You're alive."

"Yes. Alive and well."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I had to."

Silence.

"I've lost my mind, Mother. Since you left."

"I know. Your brother told me everything."

"Zuko? Don't listen to Zuko. He thinks he's the Fire Lord. He thinks the war is over. He thinks the world is at peace."

"It is."

"The world is never at peace. A thousand daughters are being oppressed at this very moment, Mother. A thousand wives are being beaten. A thousand sons are dying. And a million fathers don't care."

There was a pause. "Where is your father?"

"He died two years ago. He was healthy; he just lost the will to live. He spoke to Zuko and me before he died. He said something like, 'I'm sorry, I love you' to Zuko. He told me he would see me in hell. But didn't Zuko tell you that?"

"He did not mention your father."

The woman at Azula's door left.

Azula stayed there for hours, pushing on the door, trying to force her way out. Finally, she screamed, something breaking in her, and a bolt of blue lightning shot out of her fingertips. She jumped, surprised.

It had been five years since she had firebended. She had almost forgotten how to.

She smiled and flexed her hand.

Almost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm such an idiot."

"No, he's the idiot. What does he think he's doing, breaking up with you?"

"But he didn't break up with me! He just…he just said we could see other people."

Suki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"They're the same thing, Katara. But now you have your chance."

"My chance to do what?"

"To explore your opportunities."

"What opportunities?"

"Oh come on, Katara. I know you've been wanting a little action from Aang, and now you can go out and have your fun, free of guilt."

"I would never do that! I love him."

"I love Sokka, too, but that doesn't stop me from sleeping around now and then."

"Thanks. That helps a lot."

"Haha, when you've had a man as long as I have-"

"I knew Aang even before you ever met Sokka!"

"Ah, but I kissed Sokka before you kissed Aang."

"I-" Katara stopped herself. Suki was right. "Well Aang and I are not like Sokka and you. We're…more sensitive."

"Hey, I'm sensitive," said Suki. "And so is Sokka. Especially certain…parts of him."

Katara looked at her friend, disgusted.

"Ew. That's…ew."

Suki laughed. "If Sokka were here right now, we would so be high-fiving." Katara gave her a look, and Suki sighed. "Look, Katara, I know you're unhappy with this, but I know for a fact that Aang is as well. So give each other a week or two, then go back and he'll be begging your forgiveness and you'll be together and the world will be happy again."

Katara paused. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes," said Suki. "I know so. But don't go back until he comes to you. Only then will he be sincere."

"But…he's always sincere…"

Suki laughed again. "Oh, Katara. You have so much to learn."

Katara sulked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like her."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Aang."

"Oh, I mean, I like her, I guess…but she doesn't seem like your mother."

"What?" whispered Sokka. "She's exactly like him. Seriously, Aang, are you, like deaf or something?"

"I don't know, I can't place it, but something's not right."

Zuko said nothing.

"Actually, you should probably listen to him," said Sokka. "He _is_ the Avatar."

"And I am the Fire Lord," said Zuko icily. "And as long as you are in my palace, then you must follow my rules. And I say this conversation ends _now_."

Zuko stalked away from them, to where his mother and his uncle Iroh were conversing. "Jeez, what's his problem?" asked Sokka.

"Well," said Aang. "He hasn't seen his mother in ten years. It's like…remember back when you hadn't seen your father in just two years?"

Sokka nodded, his lip curling.

"If I had told you that he didn't seem like your father right then, what would you have said?"

"I would have agreed," said Sokka. "He's nothing like me."

Aang sighed.

"Maybe that was a bad example."

Someone tapped Aang on the shoulder.

"Hey Toph," said Aang, turning around.

"Hi you guys."

"Weren't you leaving for the Earth Kingdom today?" asked Sokka. Toph nodded.

"We're going to, but we need the Fire Lord's seal first. It looks like Zuko's a little busy though. I can just get it from Mai."

"Nah," said Sokka. "I'll get him."

Sokka strode over to Zuko, Ursa and Iroh.

"What the heck?" asked Toph, turning harshly to Aang.

"What?"

"What do you think you're doing, breaking up with Katara?" asked Toph angrily. "You two were meant to be together! What the heck?"

Aang sighed. "It's…complicated."

"So is airbending, but you do that too."

Aang paused. "Toph, I don't want to talk about it to you."

"Whatever, Twinkletoes."

Aang looked at her. She had not called him Twinkletoes in four years.

Sokka came back. "Haha, he said we could just go in and grab his seal from his desk." Sokka grinned and shook his head. "I love that man."

Sokka led Toph back to Zuko's quarters, where they stamped the document. He went on to walk her to the gates of the city, where the caravan was waiting.

"You excited?" asked Sokka, stopping at the gates.

"Not really," said Toph. "I've been doing this for six years now."

"Yeah, but you're one of the most important people in the Fire Nation now. You keep peace between us and the Earth Kingdom."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Us? You really consider yourself part of the Fire Nation?"

Sokka laughed. "Oh yeah. I'm Fire Nation and I'm proud!"

Toph smiled. "I'm impressed, Sokka."

"Oh, whatever," responded Sokka, helping her onto her ride there. "Get there safely, Toph. I'll remind your escorts that you're blind, so you need extra help."

Toph glared at him.

"Just kidding," he said. "I'm just kidding, Toph."

She sighed and nodded. "I'll see you in a few weeks. Say goodbye to the rest of the gang, will you?"

"Sure."

"You're going to forget, aren't you."

"Uh…maybe…"

Toph laughed, and Sokka waved at her as she rode away. Sokka sighed, watching her delicate figure get smaller and smaller in the distance.

He should go talk to Katara. Aang obviously didn't know what to do, and it was up to Sokka's sister to patch up their relationship. Well. It was partly her fault, wasn't it?

He waited for a few more moments, then turned around, and-

"_Dad?_"

Hakoda looked around.

"Sokka!" he said, striding to his son. "I was just looking for you."

A woman with a little boy in her arms came to stand next to Sokka's father. Hakoda put one arm around the woman.

"Hello Aijin," said Sokka dully. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Good to see you again, Sokka."

Hakoda began, "The tribe was sending some negotiators to the Fire Nation to speak with the Fire Lord. Aijin and I thought-"

"Right," interrupted Sokka. "Whatever." About to walk away, he paused and asked, "Where are you staying? I'll send Katara over later."

"We're staying in the third guest apartment on the north side of the palace grounds," said Aijin smoothly, before her husband said anything else. "We'd be glad to see your sister."

Sokka glanced once at her, once at the little boy in her arms, then turned and walked away.

Only a few steps away, Aang caught up with him. "Hey, Sokka, did Toph already leave?"

Sokka nodded, bristling with anger.

"Are you okay?" asked Aang.

Sokka mumbled something and jerked his head behind him, where his father stood with his second wife, and the son he had by her.

"Oh," said Aang. "No way, is that kid over there _Jaren_?"

Sokka nodded.

"Wow. He was less than a month old when we last saw him, right?"

Sokka nodded again.

Aang sighed and gave up.

Later that day, when Zuko and Aang were in a meeting with the representatives from the Northern Water Tribe, Sokka went to find his sister

"Hey Katara," he said when he found her. "Guess who's here."

"Haru?"

Sokka shot a glance at her.

"Sorry."

"The traitor and his wife."

"Dad's here?"

"Yes. Him and that woman and…"

"Ooh, and Jaren?"

"_Yes, Jaren is here too_."

"That's great!"

"They're in the third guest apartment on the north side of the palace grounds, I believe. If you go see them, please remind the man who insists on calling himself my father that I hate him."

Katara sighed.

"I'll go tell him now."

She left.

Sokka stood in that same place for a moment, thinking hard. How dare his father come here! Two years ago, hadn't Sokka made it very clear that he never wanted to see that traitor again? But here he was, pretending that never happened.

He swore under his breath and turned to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think she likes you."

"She likes everyone. She hasn't stopped smiling the whole time."

"She has not seen her son in ten years. What did you think she would be like?"

Mai sighed and put a hand to her belly. "I know, I know. I guess I'm a little jealous, that's all."

"Ah," said Iroh. "I see. Don't worry. He has enough love for the both of you." Mai smiled.

"I know he does."

In the next room, Ursa was talking quietly to her son. "I was completely cut off. I couldn't bear to think about you – I was afraid of what I would do then. News travels slow when you are in an abbey, and I was in the most remote parts of the Earth Kingdom. I had no idea what was happening in the Fire Nation."

Zuko listened to her silently. Her story made sense.

"But then, news came – I heard you had been crowned Fire Lord, and you were looking…you were looking for your mother."

She took his hand.

"I left the moment I heard. I wanted – I needed – to see you again."

Zuko nodded.

"It had been so long," he said softly. "I had given up hope."

Ursa smiled, then wrapped her arms around her son. "I love you, Zuko."

Slowly, tentatively, he returned the embrace and said, "I love you too, Mother."

She pulled away from him. "I need to speak with your sister."

He nodded and showed her out. "I could assign some guards to come with you, to make sure she stays…in line."

"That won't be necessary," said Ursa. "She's my daughter. Anyway, there are plenty of guards there if I need them."

Zuko nodded once, then let his mother stroll out the door.

Iroh, watching his sister-in-law walk out the door, pushed his nephew's wife gently towards her. "Go," he whispered.

Mai glanced once at him, then followed Ursa.

She caught up with her a few strides out of the door. "Mai," said Ursa, seeing her.

"Hi…" she paused, wondering what to call this woman.

"Ursa, please."

"Ursa," said Mai. "I...it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, but you know me," she said teasingly. "You may have been young, but Azula was friends with you since you were little."

Mai nodded. "I guess."

A pause, then, "Zuko told me you're expecting my first grandchild soon."

"Yes. Four weeks to go."

Ursa smiled at the woman. "Congratulations. You'll be a better mother than I was, no doubt."

"You were a wonderful mother!" said Mai, although she could hardly believe she was saying it. "You raised Zuko."

"And I also raised Azula."

"Azula was always sick," said Mai. "There was nothing you could have done differently with her."

Ursa sighed. "I suppose so…but it has taken me ten years to find my son again. What kind of a mother does that make me?"

"It makes you one of the most selfless people I have ever had the honor to meet," said Mai strongly. "You gave up everything to keep your son safe."

Ursa grimaced. "And I still failed."

"No," said Mai, slightly surprised by this reaction. "He's safe, Ursa. He's safe and healthy and…he's happy."

"Oh," said Ursa dully. "Yes. I…" she hesitated, then said, "Don't get the wrong impression, Mai. I love my son. It's just…it's hard for me to…see what's been done to him…"

Mai understood. "His scar."

"Yes."

"I get it. It took me a while to remember that he was still the same person, no matter what he looks like."

Ursa, two fingers on her thin lips, only nodded.

Mai realized they were at the entrance to the high-security prison where Azula was kept. "I'll – I'll wait outside."

Ursa nodded again, sullenly, and opened the first door into Azula's vault.

Mai stood outside, looking around. She noted the strange lack of guards.

A few minutes – and a sound that had been so familiar to her, the recognizable sizzle and crack of lightning.

Mai, instinctively, reached for the blades she used to always carry on her. Then she remembered that she hadn't carried them for years, and she slowly opened the first door to Azula's cell. She heard a low voice reverberating around the stone prison.

"-and that is why you must listen to me. Your brother is not fit to be Fire Lord. He doesn't believe in the true strength of the Fire Nation. You, my darling, my love, you are the true Fire Lord. He stole your throne right out from you, remember? You deserve it, Azula."

Silence.

"And how do you propose this?"

"Zuko and his wife must be disposed of. And before she has his son – we can't have anyone pitted against you for the crown. We only have a few weeks, but with all the men who are still loyal to only you, we can do it. It would be a tragic accident at a circus."

"Circus?"

"Your friend Ty Lee is still loyal to you. She is one of our greatest advantages at this point. It wouldn't take much, Azula, and then you would be crowned, and the war would begin again, and the Fire Nation would win, and the world could see just how great we are."

"What about the Avatar and his friends?"

"They can be taken care of."

Nothing.

"How do I know you won't try and take the throne for yourself? How can I trust you?"

"I want nothing else than to be able to say that I was the mother of the greatest Fire Lord of all time."

"…do I have any other choice?"

"No."

"Fine. I agree."

A sigh.

Mai scrambled towards the outer door to get out before Ursa saw her.

She managed to regain her cool composure, and smiled at Ursa when she walked out of the cell. "May I speak to her for a moment?"

Ursa nodded. Mai slowly opened the door and shut it behind her.

"Ah," said Azula, catching her eye through heavy metal bars. "My sister-in-law. How are you doing, my old friend? Still haven't realized how much better off you would be if you forgot about my brother?"

"I know," whispered Mai. "I heard everything. I know, and you're not going to get away with this, Azula.

Mai turned to leave, but before she got to the door-

"What do you mean?"

Something in Azula's voice made her stop. Something she had barely ever heard before. Azula was – confused?

"Mai. Answer me. What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," said Mai, although she was unsure.

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

Azula paused.

"Oh. Yes, I do. And I promise I won't tell my mother. Who cares if you know? Like Zuko will believe you."

"What?"

"Oh please, Mai. He loves his mommy more than he loves you."

"That – how do you – since when did-"

"Mai. It's obvious. He needs her more than he needs you, now. As far as he cares, you could just…_go away_."

A hand clamped over Mai's mouth from behind. Automatically, she tried to scream, but nothing.

"_You should have waited outside_," hissed a voice in her ear. "Guards!"

Abandoning the struggle, she watched as half a dozen guards descended into Azula's cell. They stuffed a length of fabric into her mouth and tied her hands together, then led her out.

"Where should we put her?"

"My quarters," said Ursa, who was striding along with them. "I need to speak with my daughter-in-law."

Mai glared at the woman. She didn't fear for her life, at least not for the moment. Even if Ursa did kill her, Zuko wouldn't believe it was an accident. He would get to the bottom of this.

Suddenly, Mai felt a spark of fear. The baby. What would this do to the baby?

They took her to Ursa's temporary apartment. Opening the door, they shoved her in. Ursa and the guards spoke for a moment outside, then the door slid open and she stepped in.

Mai, still sitting on the floor, glared up at the woman.

Ursa bent down and pulled the gag away from Mai's face.

Mai stared at her.

"I will make a deal with you," said Ursa lowly, crouching so she was face-to-face with Mai. "I will make sure that you, your husband and your child are completely safe, if in return, you leave here and never come back."

"And if I tell Zuko?"

"We will kill the both of you."

"Zuko's the Fire Lord. There is no way you could kill him."

Ursa sighed. "If that's what you believe, you go on ahead. Tell him everything." She took Mai's hands and untied them. "Go."

Mai didn't move.

"Leave as soon as possible," continued Ursa. "Have your baby, then get out of here. Convince Zuko to, tell him something, anything, but keep this a secret. I will not hesitate to kill either of you."

"You lied," said Mai quietly. "All that about loving Zuko and failing as a mother…you were just trying to get me to trust you."

Ursa smiled sadly. "And I almost did. But you had to eavesdrop." Mai glared at her. "You are free to go. But if you tell anyone, Mai, I promise, I will kill you."

Silence. Mai stood up.

"I'll get Zuko to leave with me," she said. "But one day, we will come back."

"Don't worry," said Ursa with a genuine smile. "We'll be ready for you."

Mai walked past the woman and out the door. There were no guards waiting for her. She took that as a good sign.

Quickly and solidly, she walked back to the house she shared with Zuko. Once there, she walked in, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hands covering her face.

She was going to have to leave.

Zuko was going to be banished, again.

Their child, their son or their daughter, was going to have to grow up in exile…what kind of life would that be?

_It would be unbearable_, said a voice in Mai's head.

_But it would be a life._

* * *

If you have any questions, or are confused about anything, feel free to ask in your review -.- this is one of those things that makes sense in MY head, but I couldn't say about anyone else. _To the next chapter!_

~DragonWriter444

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

"Dad, just leave him alone. He's just angry."

"He's been angry for three years now, Katara. I just don't see how anything is going to change if I just _leave him alone_."

"It's…Dad…"

"Please don't look at me like that, Katara. He can't avoid me forever, and he is my son. I need to speak with him."

"Okay, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Hakoda sighed, and slid open the door to where his son was sitting, staring at something in his hands. He didn't turn around when Hakoda closed the door behind him.

"Sokka."

Nothing.

"Sokka, son, look at me."

Hakoda put a hand on Sokka's shoulder and gently tried to pull him around. Sokka, in an instant, threw his hand off and leapt several steps backward.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"About – Sokka, you know very well what about."

Sokka glared at the man in front of him. "You're a traitor, Dad, and you know it."

Hakoda sighed. "Sokka, your mother would have wanted-"

"I don't care!" said Sokka loudly. "I don't care what she would have wanted, Dad, because she's dead and I've heard that too many times."

"Look, Sokka, you have to get over this. I married again, you have a brother now-"

"I never wanted a brother! Katara never wanted a younger brother, but no, you, you – finalize this – this betrayal of my whole family – with that bastard son of yours-"

"Sokka, I am your father and you are not going to speak to me that way!"

"Fuck off, Dad!"

Hakoda looked at his son.

Sokka sighed and turned away. "I'm not a kid. I don't have to talk to you."

He turned and left the room.

"That's it," murmured Hakoda, when he followed his son out and stopped by his daughter. "He has to go home."

Katara looked at her father, alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's time Sokka goes home. I'll take him back to the South Pole when I leave."

"But – Dad, you can't just make him go back."

"Why not? I'm his father."

"Yeah, but…he won't go."

Hakoda set his jaw resolutely. "He'll go. He'll have to go."

He began to walk away. Katara reached out and took his arm. He turned around. "Don't be like this, Dad," she said. "Just accept it. Sokka's angry with you…and he will still be angry at you, possibly for years. It's just…how he is."

Hakoda didn't meet her gaze.

"He has to go home," he repeated, and he walked away.

Katara sighed and closed her eyes.

_Men_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki sighed.

_Why must court life be so scandalous?_ she thought silently to herself, watching first Zuko and Mai walk across the courtyard, arguing about something in hushed whispers, then Sokka storming away, followed by his father and his sister, then Aang quietly slinking after Katara, a longing look in his eye.

She rubbed her eye nonchalantly and returned to Sokka's place. She didn't know whether or not Sokka would want to be with her after this confrontation with his father, but she felt she should be there just in case.

Stepping into the small but comfortable room, she slid the door shut behind her and pulled back her hair. It wasn't fair that everyone else had drama. She, Suki, had left her home on Kyoshi Island to come here. That was drama, wasn't it? Wasn't it?

She smiled at herself. Maybe I'm just more mature than they are.

She laughed out loud.

There was a knock on the door. She turned and wondered who it could be. This was Sokka's place…he wouldn't knock…and who else would want to see Sokka?

Suki opened the door.

"Is Sokka here?" asked Ty Lee, standing in the doorway.

"Uh – no," said Suki, slightly puzzled. "He's not…why, what did you need him for?"

"No, it's that I _didn't_ need him."

Her hand flew out and she jabbed Suki sharply three times. Suki, unable to move, fell to the floor. Ty Lee kneeled next to her. "Azula's mom says you're our first hostage," she said. "From you, we'll move closer and closer to Zuko…until one by one, you're all captured."

"And then?" Suki forced out.

"And then you either agree to exile or we kill you."

Ty Lee smiled sweetly and did a back bend into standing position. She signaled once, and two guards descended on Suki, dragging her quickly to the same prison where Azula was kept. When they took her past Azula's cell, Suki was sure she could hear laughing.

They threw her forcefully into the small cell.

She closed her eyes, waiting for feeling to start to come back in her arms and legs.

_Why must court life be so scandalous?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_WE HAVE CAPTURED TOPH BEI-FONG._

_THERE IS NO CHANCE OF EVER SEEING YOUR FRIEND AGAIN_

_UNLESS THE FIRE LORD ACCEPTS THE TERMS OF THIS AGREEMENT:_

_THE EARTH KINGDOM AND THE FIRE NATION_

_WILL NOW BE COMBINED INTO ONE KINGDOM_

_THE EARTH KING WILL NOW BE SUPREME RULER_

_THE FIRE LORD MUST FORFEIT ALL OF HIS RIGHTS AND POWERS_

_THE PEOPLE OF THE FIRE NATION MUST_

_SUBMIT TO THEIR NEW RULERS WITHOUT PROTEST_

_YOU HAVE ONE MONTH."_

"Preposterous. The Fire Nation would never concur to that."

Zuko nodded, thinking hard.

"Yes," said Zuko. "We would never concur to that. Avatar Aang," he looked at Aang. "What is your opinion?"

Aang said nothing for a moment, then began, "I agree. The Fire Nation would be foolish to simply give up like that." He paused, then added, "But, a rescue party for Toph Bei-Fong should be sent out immediately. Nothing has to happen to her."

Zuko nodded. "Seconded. General Li, you have my orders."

The general nodded and turned to leave.

There was a moment of silence, then Aang said weakly, "They have Toph."

"No they don't," said Zuko. "They're bluffing."

"Do you think the Earth Kingdom would lie about something like this?"

The force in Aang's voice even surprised himself. He realized he was on his feet; Zuko looked at him strangely.

Aang shook his head. "I apologize. It's just…sorry."

Zuko nodded again. "Forget about it. Come on, let's go."

Aang nodded and went to follow Zuko, but before they left, Sokka burst into the room.

"They took her!" he screeched.

"You heard?" asked Aang.

Sokka looked at him. "What? You knew?"

"We were just discussing it," said Zuko.

"And you weren't going to tell me?"

"Well I guess we didn't think you'd feel so strongly about it," said Aang, glancing at Zuko. "You know she'll be fine."

"You don't know that! And don't I have a right to feel strongly about it? She is my girlfriend!"

Zuko and Aang looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"The Earth Kingdom is demanding a ransom for Toph," said Zuko.

Sokka stared at them. "No way."

"What is it?" asked Aang.

"They took Suki!" He shoved a piece of paper towards Zuko and Aang.

"_YOU HAVE ONE MONTH"_

Aang stared at the words hollowly. "No way…this is impossible. The odds of them getting Toph and then Suki, is…it's…"

"They have someone on the inside," said Zuko, thinking hard. "There must be a traitor in the palace."

"No," said Aang. "They can't, everyone here is loyal to the Fire Nation, there's no way-"

"It was Dad!"

Zuko and Aang looked up at Sokka.

"It was my father, it's his fault, he came, and, and then this happens, I swear it's his fault somehow-"

"Sokka," said Aang. "Your father had nothing to do with this."

"You don't know that! You don't know that he, he had planned this from the beginning!"

Sokka stopped talking at looked at them. He looked more startling, more crazy than Aang or Zuko had ever seen him – it was frightening.

Sokka closed his eyes and turned away.

"I'm sorry. It's…I need her to be okay."

Zuko reached out and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She will be. We'll get her back, Sokka."

"I know," he said. "I know."

He shrugged off Zuko's hand and left the room.

"He has to leave."

Aang looked at Zuko. "What are you talking about?"

Zuko turned to look at Aang. "He has to leave here, and so does Katara. They captured Toph, and now Suki, and they're just going keep going until we give in."

"But we can stop them before that, can't we?"

"Without knowing who they are?" asked Zuko. "We have no way of knowing who is with us and who is against us!"

Aang frowned. "There has to be a way…"

Zuko shook his head. "We can't risk any more of them being captured. They all have to leave." He paused, then added, "Maybe they could go back to the South Pole with Sokka and Katara's father."

"Sokka won't go."

"He has to!" said Zuko. "He has no choice. Aang, there are traitors in the palace. This is serious."

Aang sighed. "But I just don't see how there could be anyone from-"

He stopped, his eyes widening.

"What is it?"

"Zuko…it's not the Earth Kingdom."

"What do you mean it's not the Earth Kingdom? Who else could it be?"

"I don't know who, but it's not the Earth Kingdom." Seeing the look Zuko gave him, he continued, "I just don't know how, but it's not the Earth Kingdom! Zuko, come on, I know it's not them. Just believe me."

"Why should I?" asked Zuko. "You're proposing that someone from my own nation is betraying me. Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm right!" Aang sighed in frustration and crossed his arms. "You know what, Zuko, it doesn't matter if you believe me. Because I'm the Avatar, and that means I'm more important than you are. The people will follow me, and not just the Fire Nation. The people of every nation will follow me, Zuko."

Zuko stared at Aang.

"Was that a threat?"

Aang stared at Zuko.

"You wouldn't listen to me."

"Look, Aang, stop it. You're not yourself right now – oh… Aang, you're letting your break-up with Katara affect your judgment. You know your personal life have to be kept separate from this stuff."

"You haven't mentioned Mai yet," said Aang in an accusatory tone. "What's going to happen to her?"

"I'm going to send her to the South Pole as well," said Zuko lowly. "Anyone close to us, Aang, has to go. To be protected."

"How is that not personal?"

Zuko closed his eyes. "Must I spell out everything for you?"

"Yes! You must!"

"Look, if they keep capturing people closer and closer to us, then our judgment will be affected, can't you see that? We'll spend all our time trying to get them back – and I can't do that to my nation."

"I can."

"Aang, like you said before. You're the Avatar, and that means you have to keep balance in the world. I'm having a tough enough time with this little corner. I'd hate to have your job."

Zuko turned and walked away.

Aang glared at his retreating back and then turned to leave.

"Stupid Zuko…he couldn't handle my job…I can handle my job…I am the Avatar, after all…I should have my own personal army…no I shouldn't…but it would intimidate Zuko…maybe-"

"Aang!"

Aang turned around, startled by the familiar voice.

"Suki?"

"Have you seen Sokka? I thought he was just in his room, but he wasn't there."

Aang stared at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"…But Suki, you were…weren't you just captured?"

Suki raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I haven't been captured."

"But…Sokka got a note…"

"Maybe Sokka made a mistake. I'm going to go find him, okay?"

"Uh…sure…"

"Later Aang."

"Bye…"

Aang watched her walk away.

That was very weird, he thought to himself.

He shook his head and continued walking. He was going nowhere in particular – he didn't want to go back to his house, but he didn't want to go see anyone either. He decided just to walk around the palace gardens. That always seemed to calm him down…

He kicked a stone across the ground moodily when he got to the gardens. It wasn't helping…he wished Toph was here…she was alright to argue with, it was even entertaining to argue with her…if only Katara were like that…it would be so much…easier…

"Hi Aang!"

Aang whipped around, startled. "Oh. Hello Ty Lee."

"How's being the Avatar going?"

"Fine."

"How's maintaining balance in the world?"

"Great."

"How's it feel, being the master of all four elements?"

"Fantastic."

"That's so amazing! I wish I was a bender! Bending is so breathtaking!"

"Yes it is."

"I like earthbending the best, did you know that? Toph showed me some and I was like, woooah! That's awesome! But then she punched my arm really hard and it hurt. I think I still have the bruise, wanna see?"

"No, Ty Lee, I don't."

"Oh! Okay! Well! I'll see you later!"

She backflipped away, as usual, but Aang couldn't help glancing after her.

_She knows something._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was just about rising when Suki found Sokka. He was on the outer edge of the palace walls, sitting hunched over on a narrow ledge, staring up at the sky. She smiled at the sight of him and carefully made her way over.

"Hey."

"Suki!"

He wobbled precariously on the edge, nearly falling off.

"What happened? Aang said something about me being captured…"

"You were!" said Sokka incredulously. "You were just captured…I swear, Suki, I just had the note they left…"

He dug his hand into his pocket. "Oh, no, I left it with Zuko and Aang. But, seriously, you were gone, and they took you, I know they did!"

Suki smiled. "Sokka, I've been right here all the time." She slid closer to him.

He slid away from her.

Suki looked up at the sky, and there it was. That big, silver moon that taunted her whenever she and Sokka were out during the night. He would never even hold her hand if he could see the moon – once, a long time ago, he had told her the story of when he had fallen in love with a girl who had to give up her life for the moon.

Suki sighed. Sokka needed to get over that girl – she turned into the moon spirit years ago, didn't she? And now, here Suki was, wanting to be with him…and he refused to even touch her.

Stupid moon.

Sokka continued to stare up into the sky. He did feel bad about doing this to Suki, but it didn't feel right to be with her while Yue was watching.

Was she watching? Could she see him?

Probably not. Her spirit was now contained in a fish in the Northern Water Tribe. It still hurt to think about what could have been with her…

He closed his eyes tight. He was about to blame the Fire Nation again. It wasn't their fault, it was only a few evil people, not the whole…not the whole nation…

He looked back at Suki. She was sitting there, resting her head on her knees, also staring up at the moon.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

She glanced at him and shrugged. "Nothing much."

He paused, then said, "I'm sorry, Suki…I shouldn't be acting like this."

"No," she said. "You have every right, Sokka. I get how-"

He leaned over and kissed her.

She smiled and kissed him back. He slid his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

"WOAH!"

Sokka put his hands out to stop their fall just before they slipped over the edge.

Suki laughed. "Maybe we should do this on solid ground."

Sokka smiled. "Sounds good to me."

They climbed down. Suki thought they were going back to Sokka's place or somewhere, but instead Sokka kissed her again right there, against the wall. She sighed against his lips and put her arms around him.

Katara rolled her eyes when she saw them and turned right back around. Zuko had asked her to look around for Suki, but she wasn't going to interrupt her when she was with Sokka like this.

She wanted to go back to Aang. She just wanted to be with him…but Suki had said that she should wait until Aang came back to her, and that advice sounded like the best so far. Besides, it wouldn't be long before he was back…

She shook her head angrily and went back to her house. Before she walked in, however, she noticed that there were a few more guards than usual stationed around. This made sense; she had heard what had happened to Suki, and she knew Zuko wasn't taking any chance.

Something sparked in her, and she felt a thrill of excitement. She was in danger – she hadn't been in danger since that last battle, nearly – what? Six years ago now? It seemed like forever ago…

Immediately she felt ashamed. Didn't she remember that heavy fear? It was ridiculous to be pleased in the face of danger.

But hey. She might be able to use her waterbending for something other than practice. That would be worth it, right?

She sighed and rubbed her temples. This wasn't good. She was expecting – no, looking forward to – getting captured. And if that wasn't crazy, she didn't know what was.

Oh, yes she did. Azula was crazy.

Katara was probably just tired. Maybe if she got some rest, she would be better in the morning. Maybe Aang would see reason during the night, and he would come and see her in the morning. Yes. That would be good. That would be very good.

She dropped onto her bed. Maybe she would just suffocate during the night. That would work too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not until six days later that Katara decided it wasn't going to work.

She went to find her father in the late morning. He was outside of his small apartment, with Jaren and Aijin.

"Dad," she called. He turned to see her.

"Oh, hello Katara," he replied. "Where's your brother?"

Katara shrugged. "I don't know…but Dad, I was wondering…"

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "When are you leaving for the South Pole?"

He raised an eyebrow. "We'll stay a month or two. Why?"

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you?"

Katara looked at Aijin. Jaren was hugging her legs, and she was looking at Katara with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes," admitted Katara. "I am."

"But you can't just leave your friends!" said Aijin, picking up Jaren. "You can't just leave Aang."

"It's her choice, Aijin," said Katara's father firmly.

"Uh – yeah," said Katara, shaking her head slightly. "Right. Well, if you can wait around for a few more months, I'd like to be with Mai for a while after her baby is born. Then I'll go."

"Okay," said Hakoda. "We can do that."

"Thanks," murmured Katara, and she abruptly turned and walked away. Aijin sighed and handed Jaren to his father, then hurried after Katara.

"Katara," she called. "Katara, wait!" Katara stopped and waited for her step-mother to catch up.

"What?"

Aijin looked at her.

"Katara, please. You don't want to leave."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do! I know how you're feeling."

"No-"

Katara stopped herself, seeing the stare Aijin was giving her. She recalled her step-mother's history and put a hand to her head. Maybe woman did know how she was feeling.

"Alright, whatever, you know how I feel. But I'm not you, Aijin. I can make my own decisions."

"I know that. You're a grown woman, Katara, and I'm determined to treat you like one. But if you choose to act like a child, I swear I will treat you like the twelve-year-old girl you insist on being."

"You didn't even know me when I was twelve!"

"Don't change the subject!" Aijin's voice was wavering, but she still stood solidly. "If you return to your homeland with your father and me, you will be ruining your life. I never had anyone to tell me this, Katara. Take advantage of this advice."

"I'm sorry, Aijin. I just don't care what you say. You aren't my mother."

Aijin just looked at her. Katara turned to leave.

"I never said I was."

Katara ignored this.

Then she stopped. Aijin didn't deserve to be treated this way. She was just trying to help, and she had been through as much as Katara had – more, really –

She put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "I love you like the daughter I should have had. I can't replace your mother – I don't want to replace your mother – but I need you to turn out differently than I did."

Katara snapped.

She shrugged off her hand and took several steps away. "Stop comparing me to you! I am not you, Aijin! I don't want to hear you talking on and on about how I'm going to ruin my life and end up just like you, because I'm just – I'm just not!"

"That's not what I meant-"

"That's exactly what you mean! I'm not listening, Aijin!"

She stormed off.

Aijin stormed after her.

Hakoda sat against the wall of the apartment, playing lazily with his younger son. Aijin had never had any trouble with Katara – she understood the girl better than he did.

And this, this must be their first argument ever – and it wasn't even one worth arguing. Katara was too much like her mother; once she set her sights on doing something, she would do it, no matter what anyone else said.

That was how Kya had gotten herself killed…

He thought about his late wife for a few moments. It only ached softly when he thought about her now.

He had Aijin now, and Aijin had him. Although Sokka still hated him for that choice, Hakoda thought it was one of the smartest moves he had ever made.

And here was Jaren, wonderful, beautiful little Jaren…and this time, Hakoda would be there when his son became a man, and he would do better this time…this time, his son would not hate him…like Sokka…

"Daddy!"

Hakoda blinked and looked at Jaren, who was pulling at his fingers. "Katara?" the boy asked. He mumbled some more words, and Hakoda smiled.

"Katara will be back, son. She always comes back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, Mai, you have to go. There's no other way."

"I'm not going to leave you without you, Zuko! I love you!"

"I know, and I love you too. But I have to stay…I am Fire Lord, Mai. I have a duty to this nation."

"Screw the nation! Come with me, it's the only way we'll be safe."

Zuko sighed. "Mai, please listen to me. I need to stay here, but you need to go, to be safe. Go to the South Pole, just until this is sorted out."

"Ugh, I don't want to go to the South Pole. It's so…cold there."

"Mai."

She looked at Zuko. "I'm sorry, but I can't be separated from you again. It hurt enough the first time around…please go with me…"

Zuko didn't look at her. "Who would rule in my place?"

"I don't know…Aang could, he doesn't have to leave, he's the Avatar. Or your uncle, or your mother. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Mai! Don't you feel any loyalty to our nation?"

"No," she shot back. "I feel no loyalty for something that has caused only hate and pain."

"Do you feel any loyalty to me?"

She hesitated. "Yes. Of course I do. But Zuko…"

"Mai! I can't let you stay if there's any chance you may be harmed at all."

"You would sacrifice seeing your child's first few months of life just because you refuse to leave the nation in someone else's hands for a while?"

Zuko closed his eyes. "It wouldn't be very long. Please, do this for me."

Mai shook her head defiantly. "I don't know what you don't understand. I'm not leaving, Zuko, not unless you leave with me, even if that means we both are killed because of your-"

"Mai, we're not going to be killed."

She looked at him.

"Oh no. You know something, don't you?"

"No," she said, too quickly. "Zuko, I swear I don't know anything. I'm just…I'm just afraid."

He put her arms around her and held her tightly. "Don't be. We'll make it through this, Mai…together."

She sighed. "I hope so, Zuko."

The door opened just as they broke apart. Looking over, Zuko saw that his uncle Iroh had entered the room, and was hastily closing the door behind him.

"Zuko, I need to speak to you about something," he said. When Zuko glanced at Mai, he added, "You can stay too, Mai."

Zuko nodded. "What is it?"

Iroh took a deep breath, then said, "I'm afraid there is something wrong with your mother."

"What? Something wrong? What do you mean?"

Mai paled.

"She has been…how should I put this? Spending too much time with your sister, in prison."

Zuko visibly relaxed. "Is that all? I thought she was sick or something."

"Something is wrong."

Zuko and Iroh looked at Mai, who was staring straight ahead. "Zuko, you have to leave with me."

Zuko glanced at his uncle. "Mai, I thought we already decided-"

"No, you don't understand. This whole place has been infiltrated, all our guards, they're all loyal to Azula. The only way to stay alive is to leave and willingly give up the throne to Azula."

Zuko stared at her.

"You're joking."

"I'm not. I overheard your mother telling Azula her plan – she was going to have us killed – Ty Lee was going to kill us – but then she told me we could just leave and never come back, and Azula was succeed you, and we could live…Zuko…" She looked between the two of them. "And we have to leave now, because they said if I told anyone then they would kill us. So, please Zuko, just say that Azula can have the throne and leave with me. Please."

Zuko looked at his uncle.

"I'm not saying I believe her, Zuko, but if you're in any danger-"

"You cannot be serious," said Zuko, raising an eyebrow. "I am the Fire Lord, I think I can keep myself safe."

"But she said that most of the guards were still loyal to your sister-"

"Mai, please. You're accusing my own mother of treason. How can you expect me to believe you?"

Mai sighed. "I can't, Zuko, but what other reason would I have for accusing her?"

About to retort, Zuko stopped himself and considered this. "I don't know. I can't just leave my throne-"

"Who cares about the throne, Zuko? This is our life we're talking about – this is our child's life. You can't tell me you would throw that away just to keep your title as the Fire Lord."

Zuko noticed that his uncle Iroh had left the room. "You know I would never do that."

"Then leave!"

"I don't want our daughter growing up in exile! I don't want us to have to live as simple peasants just because of a hunch you have!"

"It's not just a hunch! Zuko, I overheard your mother telling Azula their plan! Please…just leave with me."

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Fine. I'll leave with you, but I will not forfeit my title as Fire Lord."

"Thank you," said Mai, closing her eyes and sliding her arms around him. "I'm scared, Zuko."

"Don't be," he murmured, returning the embrace. "Everything's going to be fine."

After a brief pause, Mai asked, "And why are you assuming the baby's going to be a girl? There was a fifty-fifty chance, last time I checked."

Zuko smiled. "With our luck, though, it'll probably be born with gills."

She laughed and kissed him. "Thanks for being so optimistic."

He squeezed her. "I love you, Mai."

"I love you, Zuko."

"Oh, you're so pathetically in love."

They looked at the door of the room, where Sokka was leaning against the door frame, trying hard not to smile.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Sokka."

Sokka laughed and threw something to Zuko, who caught it just in time. "What's this?" he asked, unfurling the scroll.

"It's an official decree of the Avatar."

Zuko read it quickly.

"Aang wrote this?"

"Every word."

Mai read it over Zuko's shoulder. "There's no way Aang wrote that. It's too…"

"Amazingly unlike him?" offered Sokka. "Yeah, that's what I said. But then he was all like, 'it is what has to be done' and I was like okay, whatever, have fun."

"I can't believe this," said Zuko. "First he – first he threatens me, and now this!" He paused, then said, "Sokka, you have to go talk to him."

"I know," said Sokka glumly. "He won't see me. Zuko, he says he won't discuss the decree with anyone but the leaders of the nations."

Mai paused, then said, "It's a sensible law-"

"It makes everyone in the court think we suspect them," said Zuko. "And, although we do actually suspect them, this move won't be very popular."

"It wouldn't have been very popular if you did it, you mean," said Sokka, taking back the paper. "Aang's the Avatar. People are lining up at his door to be questioned."

Zuko shook his head. "That's ridiculous. He can't just – banish people because he thinks they're involved in a crime. He won't have any proof!"

Sokka said, "Zuko, he's not going to banish anyone. Technically, only you can banish people from the Fire Nation, but Aang belongs to every nation. The only way Aang can get rid of people for sure is to…is to kill them."

Zuko gaped at Sokka.

"No, he can't do that. He wouldn't do that. Damn, he couldn't kill my father; he can't kill innocent people like that!"

He stalked out of the room, furious.

Mai sighed and strolled after him.

"Good luck!" called Sokka, then he turned around and slunk back to his place, where Suki was writing something heatedly, glasses on the tip of her nose.

He smiled and sat down behind her. "I like the glasses. Gives you a sort of…geeky appeal."

She didn't say anything.

"So what are you writing?" he asked.

She said nothing, only stared down at the paper.

"Suki," he said, standing up and going to put a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

When he touched her she quickly folded the paper so he couldn't read it, shivered and shook her head, then looked up at him. "Oh, hey Sokka. Didn't see you there."

Sokka raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Right. So what were you writing?" he asked again.

Suki glanced down at the folded piece of paper. "I – I'm not sure."

"What? How can you not be sure what you were just writing?"

She shrugged and tucked the paper in his pocket. "I don't know, but I have to go give this paper to someone now."

"What?" asked Sokka, confused. "You have to give it to who? Suki, what's going on?"

"I don't know," she said, and she stopped, frowning. "Sokka, I'll be right back."

She left.

Sokka sighed and followed her.

It had been a long time since he had had to follow someone stealthily, but he was happy to see that he was still just as good at it as ever. Suki walked at a fast pace – which was unusual, because she normally walked so slowly that Sokka had to nearly drag her around.

He almost gasped when he realized where she was going. He went to grab her arm and prevent her from stepping into the prison that held Princess Azula…

And a sword came swinging up to his throat so fast that he barely had time to stop. The wielder of the sword swiftly grabbed both his arms and held them fast behind him.

"What is this?" he demanded.

A sigh. Whoever was holding him let the blade clatter to the ground, so it was just their fingers at his throat-

And then the heat of blue fire at his throat. He could almost smell his own flesh burning…

"Azula," he whispered.

"Glad to hear you remember me," she said casually. "You're one of those who never visited me, aren't you? Well, tsk, tsk. We'll just have to show you how that feels."

He took a breath, about to scream something, but Azula's arm tightened around his neck.

"Make a sound and we kill her," she told him softly. A woman dragged Suki's unconscious form out of the prison she had disappeared into.

His eyes flitted from Suki to the face of the woman holding a knife to her throat. His jaw dropped.

"You," he muttered.

"Careful," said Ursa, smiling sweetly and pushing the knife harder against Suki's throat. A drop of blood appeared there. "Wouldn't want my hand to – slip."

She made a motion as if slitting Suki's throat.

Sokka's breath caught in his chest. Azula kneed him hard in the back. "Come on. We're taking you inside."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Zuko came to her to explain the situation, Katara said nothing, only stared out her window.

"-and so we need a plan. I talked to Sokka and Suki, and they said they'd leave too, when the time came."

She nodded.

"And what about Aang?"

"He stays here. You must have heard of his new law…"

Katara visibly flinched, then nodded. "Yes, I heard about it. It doesn't sound like him at all…"

She was silent for a moment.

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's hurt," he said to her softly. "He needs time to heal. You could help him…" Katara turned to face him.

"Thanks, Zuko. I'll be ready."

He nodded, looking at her carefully. He still cared about her, of course – just not romantically, anymore. Besides, Aang was one of his closest friends, and without Katara, Aang was not Aang.

She shrugged him off and turned back to the window. Zuko left.

He found Mai back in their quarters. She was sitting at a desk, pretending to be reading something, but she was really just smiling to herself, one hand on her enormous belly.

"Zuko, come here," she said, when he opened the door. He shut the door behind him and went over to her. She took one of his hands and placed it on her belly.

A second passed…

And there was a soft kick.

Zuko smiled. It was not the first time that he had felt it; Mai was always complaining about the baby growing inside of her. But, every time he felt it, every time he saw his wife, something came over him…he loved this child already, just as much as he loved the woman who was giving it to him.

She closed her eyes and a dreamy look came over her face. Zuko had to admit he had never seen Mai so happy. This, honestly, didn't make much sense to him. Mai had never really been the maternal kind, had she?

"How are you feeling?" asked Zuko.

"Excited," said Mai. "Terrified. They say childbirth is a little tiresome." She smiled at him, a smile full of love and warmth and nervousness. "And how are you feeling? Ready to become a father?

"I wouldn't say ready," he said. "But I'm so happy that this is finally happening."

Mai nodded. "Less than two weeks to go, Zuko."

He took a deep breath. "I can barely believe it. I feel…I feel like everything I've done so far has led up to this moment. Don't you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

He put his hand on her belly again, feeling the little baby kicking. It was an amazing feeling…there was nothing else in the world quite like it.

At that very moment, Aang was alone in his room. He sat curled up on his bed, thinking hard.

Sometimes he thought that it was easier back before he saved the world. He didn't have much time to think that much about how it went with Katara. But now…

He put his hands to his head. What had he done? The law he had just passed was a stupid one…no one should have to die for treason! No one should have to die at all!

He almost got up. Almost. But, instead, he thought, they die anyways and continued to mope. He missed Katara so much, but he felt like he just didn't have enough strength to stand up and talk to her. And what if she just rejected him? That wouldn't be good.

He sighed and laid down, covering his face with a pillow. What was he supposed to do? If only Avatar Roku would talk to him…

Immediately after thinking this, he reprimanded himself. Of course Avatar Roku wouldn't talk to him for something as stupid as girls!

But still. He didn't understand Katara at-

Aang sat up, stock-still. He thought he had heard…

He stood up and checked behind the tapestries on the wall. He used his airbending to check to corners of the ceiling hidden by the curtains, and he checked under his bed. He even glanced out of the window.

There was no one there.

But he had been sure – so sure – that he had heard someone whispering something. But that was stupid. It had sounded like the person had whispered right into his ear, and there was no one in the room. He was in one of the most heavily guarded rooms in the palace, apart from for the Fire's Lord.

It was ridiculous to even consider, but it had sounded like someone had been whispering his name.

It sounded like someone had been whispering…

_…help._

Nyyeh.

Sometimes I read over my own writing and think, _what the hell is this?_

Again, reviews much appreciated.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Azula shoved Sokka into a gray cell. It was small, yes, but not uncomfortably so. The only light was a flickering lamp hanging from the ceiling, which was so low Sokka could have reached up and touched it. In the corner, there was a short mat that Sokka assumed was for sleeping on.

He glared at the empty walls. He would have screamed, but these walls were obviously soundproof. There was nothing he could do…

With a loud sigh of frustration, he struck one of the walls. He flinched – the walls were made of wood? This wasn't right…

The door that Azula had locked behind her opened and closed. Sokka whirled around to see Zuko's mother standing there, smiling at him.

He opened his mouth to say something – and Ursa collapsed.

Sokka gaped as another woman, not much older than Sokka himself, appeared where Ursa had just been standing. She had dark hair and dark eyes, and smiled sorrowfully at Sokka.

It took him a moment to register that she was glowing and levitating slightly off the ground.

"You're a spirit," he said thickly.

"Yes," she said with a sad smile. "I am Onna, the Spirit of Woman. I'm sorry for having to imprison you, Sokka, but you insisted on interfering with the wishes of others."

"Wishes? What do you – how do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously, trying to pretend that he was unfazed.

She laughed. It was a chilling sound. Reaching out, she caressed his face gently. He shivered at her touch. "I see you, Sokka of the Water Tribe. I look at you and I see you better than you see yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see your heart and soul," she said. "And you pine like any other human."

Sokka forced himself to act cool. "I thought spirits weren't interested in the affairs of humans," he said. "I thought spirits rarely crossed from the spirit world."

"Most don't," she replied. "I am one of the few exceptions." She waited for a moment, and when Sokka did not say anything, she continued, "Generally I don't do this, but I am willing to offer you a deal."

He nodded, saying nothing.

"Sokka," she said. "If you agree to cooperate with me, I will grant you your wish."

He raised an eyebrow.

"My wish?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Your wish."

He paused. "Cooperate as in…?"

"Allowing Princess Azula to take the throne and title of Fire Lord without any protest."

He grinned. "Fine. My wish is that Azula would die."

The spirit, Onna, smiled at him. "No it's not."

He frowned. "Yes, it is."

"No, Sokka, that isn't your wish," she said. "Remember, I can see your soul. I see everything you've been hiding away from yourself. Every deep and dark secret you don't want to face…and I still don't see your wish."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You're so confused, Sokka. You don't even know what you want the most."

There was a pause. Sokka thought about that for the moment. What did he want?

"Your friend Suki was the happiest woman I had ever met," said Onna. "Her only wish was to forget that we had ever captured her and return safely to you."

So that's why she had gotten back so soon. To be with him…and he had let his feelings for another spirit get in between them…he-

"Ah," said Onna. "The haze around your wish is fading, Sokka."

She held out her hand. A figure appeared there. A figure that was so familiar, but so distant…

"Yue," he whispered.

"Yes," she said. "The Moon Spirit. I could bring her back…it wouldn't take much to find someone to replace her.

"But is that what you really want?"

Sokka looked away.

"You may be able to relieve Yue as the Moon Spirit," he said bitterly. "But even you can't bring people back from the dead."

The figure on Onna's hand changed. Instead, a woman stood there, smiling blankly up at Sokka.

He closed his eyes.

"...don't."

"I can do it," whispered Onna. "If that's what you want more than anything else…your mother could live again, Sokka."

"She's dead."

"Your mother is alive in you and your sister, Sokka. I could give her a body, a life…"

Sokka opened his eyes.

And looked up at the spirit determinedly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph returned the next afternoon.

She found it strange that there was no one waiting for her. She had sent a letter before her to inform Zuko that the meeting with the Earth King went quicker than she had expected, and she was returning a few days early.

A few of her bodyguards who had traveled with her escorted her to the Fire Lord's throne room, where she was announced and then entered.

When Zuko saw her, his jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously.

"I was expecting a hello," she said mildly. "But, hey, whatever, you're the Fire Lord here."

"But you were captured!" he continued, ignoring her comment. "We got the ransom note from the Earth Kingdom!"

She raised her eyebrows. "The Earth Kingdom received me with welcome, Zuko. No one captured me."

"But…we sent out a search party…"

"I'm flattered, but even if I had been captured, I could have escaped."

"Are you sure you weren't just brainwashed? I heard that they used to do that in Bah Sing Se."

She laughed. "I wasn't brainwashed."

"That's what a brainwashed person would say."

She shook her head. "Right. Well, if you care, I renewed the agreements with the Earth King. They want an increase in trade."

"Yes, of course," said Zuko unsteadily, still a little confused. "I'll be right on that." He took the report Toph had held out to him. "Thanks. By the way, Aang was pretty worried about you. Do you want me to send someone to tell him you're safe, or…"

"No, I'll just go," she said, turning to leave. "See you later."

Zuko nodded.

Mai stepped into the throne room. "Was that Toph?"

"Yeah," said Zuko. "She said she wasn't captured…"

"Weird," said Mai, frowning. "But then again, no one could capture Toph."

Zuko laughed. "You're right. I just hope I can call back our rescue team before they do any damage." He took Mai's hand and kissed her softly. "I'm going to find General Li. He can send out a search party for the search party." Mai nodded.

He sighed and turned to leave.

There was a gasp and he turned back around. Mai was breathing heavily, clutching her stomach.

"I hate to delay you," she said with a grimace. "But I think the baby's coming…now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were waiting outside Mai's room, it was the first time Katara and Aang were alone together since their initial argument.

At first, when they had seen each other, they had almost automatically put their arms around each other, but then they had pulled away, remembering that they were supposed to be angry at each other.

Aang was the first to say something.

"This is stupid."

Katara was silent.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I'm sorry for getting so mad. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

She turned away from him.

"I don't want to break up with you. I lied, I don't want to see other people. I want to be with you, Katara. I have only ever wanted to be with you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. Please say something."

She smiled.

"God, Aang, you take so long."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He let out a huge sigh of relief and kissed her back.

Twelve hours later, when they had been joined by Suki, Zuko opened the door, beaming, and invited them in.

Mai was sitting up on the bed, sweaty and red in the face, holding a tiny baby in her arms, and looking happier than she had ever been.

Katara, and Suki instantly engaged in conversation with Mai. Aang turned to Zuko with a grin. "Congratulations," he said. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," said Zuko, smiling.

"Do you have a name?"

Zuko shrugged. "Maybe. I…maybe." He glanced around. "Where's Sokka?"

"I don't know," said Aang. "I haven't seen him since yesterday…"

They caught each other's eye.

And burst out laughing.

"Why – are – we – laughing?" asked Aang, between snorts.

"I have no idea!" replied Zuko.

They spoke for a while longer, and the baby, about the future, about everything good and happy…

The door opened. Toph stood in the door, her face pale.

"Toph…" said Zuko uncertainly, seeing her expression. "What's up?"

"Zuko," she said stoically. "Your uncle is in the infirmary."

"What? The infirmary?"

"He's sick," she continued. "He just…collapsed."

"Is he alright?"

She shrugged. "I don't know anything else. He's unconscious."

There was silence. The baby started to cry.

"You should go, Zuko," said Mai. "You'll have years to spend with us."

Everyone heard what she didn't say. You might have mere minutes left with your uncle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those idiots. Nothing natural could have caused that."

"_Don't be cocky, Azula. You know where that leads to_."

"Oh yes, that miserable hole I've spent my last six years in. Well, Mother, I understand that I am eventually going to be chained up again, but that doesn't mean I can't make the most out of the short time I have."

"_Make the most of it? By doing what? Killing your only remaining family?"_

"Oh, I still have you and Father."

"_Silly child. We're dead, darling_."

"I was talking about after death. I'll be going to the same place you are now. Zuko and Uncle and that little bastard who is my nephew…they'll be going to somewhere better. But I'll be alongside the demons with you and Dad."

Ursa looked at her daughter pitifully.

Azula looked away from her mother. When she looked back, it was no longer a woman's figure standing there.

"_How dare you."_

"Oh, here we go again."

"_How dare you threaten to kill my son. My son. How dare you_."

"Look who's talking, Father."

The apparition was silent for a moment, then said, "_I will make sure you live through this, Azula. Because I personally want to make your life a living hell_."

Azula laughed. "Congratulations. You achieved your goal a long time ago."

The three guards who were approaching Azula looked at her apprehensively.

She turned to face them. "Stop staring like idiots. What is it?"

The bowed, and the guard in the middle said, "General Iroh is dead."

"Good."

They didn't move.

"Ma'am…"

"What?"

"What are your orders?"

"Orders?" She stared at them blankly for a moment. "Oh yes. I have none. We wait now…there is nothing else we can do. We wait."

They nodded and backed away slowly. As they left, they heard Azula muttering, "He's named, named, could name, it's what, either, father son you lied to me Daddy."

After a few more moments of staring expressionlessly into the distance, Azula turned and began to walk away briskly. As usual, two guards began to follow her.

His prison wasn't far. Well, if you could call it a prison. Azula was all for throwing him in the very cell she had been in for all those years, but Ursa had convinced her to let him have a whole room to himself.

She pulled open the door quickly. There he was, sitting in the corner, his eyes half closed and darting all over the room.

He slowly looked at her when she entered the room. There was a faint spark of recognition, then nothing.

Azula laughed. "Isn't insanity wonderful?" she asked him gleefully. "It gives you this sense of absolute freedom…"

"I'm…not insane," murmured Sokka.

She smiled at him, not unkindly. "Oh, don't worry. You will be soon enough."

Slipping out again, she closed the door. She turned around to leave and-

"Azula."

"Woah! Mother, you scared me."

Ursa grimaced. "You can't go in there anymore."

"Oh, I know he's supposed to be in solitary confinement, but I just couldn't help it." Azula paused, frowning. She sniffed the air. "Do you smell that? It smells like…like rotting flesh."

Ursa waved her hand angrily. "Azula, don't change the subject! I told you not to go in there!"

"Well, I did, and there was no harm done," she said smoothly. "And you don't-"

Azula stopped talking, staring at something over Ursa's left shoulder. Ursa convulsed slightly and attempted to look her daughter in the eye.

"Look at me, Azula."

Azula just kept staring over Ursa's shoulder.

"Azula, look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

No response.

"Daughter, I am speaking to you."

"You didn't die."

Ursa looked at Azula, startled by her reply. "What?"

"When I tried to kill you, you didn't die."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not my mother. Why are you here? You're not Mom."

Ursa looked at her carefully. "Azula, you're just confused."

"No," she said. "That is my mother."

Azula pointed beyond Ursa's shoulder. She turned around – and there was nothing. She took a sigh of relief.

"You're not yourself, Azula, come on, let's go have a cup of tea."

Azula slapped her mother across the face.

Four guards had Azula restrained within half a second.

"What?" demanded Azula. "What is this? What's going on? Guards! Arrest her!"

They did nothing.

Ursa lowered her face so she was eye level with her daughter.

"Your wish," she whispered. "Was to take over this land. I am doing my best to make sure that is going to happen. Do not cross me, Azula, and I will make sure that you are Fire Lord within a month."

Ursa turned and walked away. Azula looked away angrily as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! IMPOSTER! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Ursa's figure faded into the darkness.

Azula shoved the guards off her. They left without a word. She stared at the place where her mother had disappeared for a few moments, then turned and faced the door which she had just closed.

Silently cursing her mother, she ripped open the door and strode in. The boy looked up at her defiantly. "What do you want?"

She grabbed his arm. "I need you to come with me."

He pulled away. "Why?"

"I'm going to get you out of here alive."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because I want to kill you."

He looked at her.

"I wouldn't expect a peasant like you to understand, no matter how long you've spent at court."

She went to take his arm again. He didn't let her. She sighed in frustration.

"How am I supposed to save your life if you don't trust me?"

"You tried to kill me!"

"And I failed, didn't I?"

He gaped at her. She took his arm.

"Just to be clear. I want you dead – I don't deny it. But I don't want to die and I don't have to. So get out – go!"

Sokka allowed himself to be dragged from the room by Azula, all the while wondering how long he was going to live.

She shoved a long cloak at him and he pulled the hood over his head as she dragged him from the prison. "Go," she whispered, once they reached the entrance of the prison. "Don't stop moving until you know you're safe."

"No where's safe anymore!"

"Leave the palace! Leave the city, leave the Fire Nation! Find somewhere, anywhere, but stay out of my way."

Sokka looked at the girl for a moment. She was just a year younger than he was, but she seemed so much more adult. There was a crazed, exhausted gleam in her eyes. He could still see her princess-like beauty shining through the hazy veil of madness. In fact, her insanity even added something to her good looks. A wild, passionate look of determination…

"Don't look at me like that."

The comment surprised Sokka. There was something else in her voice, something he had never heard before…was she upset? Hurt?

He turned to leave.

He felt a pang in his heart as he took a step away from Azula. He had changed, hadn't he? He had changed himself, changed what he wanted more than anything…if Azula could do that…

But how could she? Azula had neither the will nor the control to change who she was. She couldn't do it on her own.

She couldn't do it on her own.

He turned back to face Azula.

There was no one there. He looked quickly around him, to see if she was anywhere around. She wasn't.

He took a deep breath and took a step towards the prison.

"I didn't think you were that stupid."

Azula stepped out of the shadows. There was the faint hint of a smile on her face, and she was looking at him with contempt and something else that Sokka couldn't make out.

"I can help you," he said. "There's a way out of this, Azula. You don't have to do it."

"What?"

"I know what that spirit is capable of. She told me that she would grant me my wish if I agreed to cooperate."

Azula grimaced. "So that's what it is. She's a spirit."

"Yeah. I'm sorry…your mother is dead, Azula."

She nodded. "I knew it."

There was a moment of silence. Sokka felt slightly awkward. Azula didn't seem to need any comfort, but he had done the same thing when his mother had died. He had pretended nothing was wrong…tried to stay as cool as usual…

"I'm sorry."

Azula's eyes passed over him, then she said, "If you stay, you'll be killed."

"I thought that was what you wanted."

"It is. I want you to die, but that spirit who is pretending to be my mother will do everything in her power to get me on the throne. And, if I do become Fire Lord, then it will be because of me and me alone. I need to get everyone who needs to be eliminated for me to ascend to the throne to safety. When she leaves, I will find them again and kill them."

Sokka stared at her. What kind of twisted logic was this? "Then why don't you just kill me now?"

Azula laughed. "Do you want to die?"

"Look, I want to help you. If you can just realize that there in things in life other than taking the throne from your brother, things could work out. You might even be happy."

She looked at him ruefully. "What is more important than revenge?"

With a silent, _forgive me, Suki_, Sokka leaned in and kissed her.

Shocked, Azula's eyes widened. She considered pushing him away, scandalized, but as his hands found hers, she gave in and closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

He pulled back and broke the kiss. Her face still close to his, she whispered, "I'll meet you here at noon."

Sokka nodded and swept away quickly.

Azula stood there, two fingers on her lips. She had never been kissed before. Now that she thought about it, she had never even had a crush on a boy. She hadn't met that many boys her age…after all, she had only been fourteen when they threw her into prison.

She suddenly became aware that she was waiting for a catty comment from the apparition of her mother that always followed her – the apparition of her dead mother, she now knew.

Glancing around, she realized there was no one there.

And, unlike every other time her mother had disappeared, she didn't miss her. She didn't even feel lonely.

She smiled and turned, fading away into the darkness.

* * *

EOW MY GAASH

haha. BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMIN.

And just for the record, I totally support Sokka/Suki. It is my faaavorite pairing. But this Sokkla scene was just too amazing, you know? :]

Why don't you review and tell me what YOU think?

~DragonWriter444


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Zuko held the baby close to his chest, trying to stop the tears from forming in his eyes.

"I can't," he said.

Mai put a hand on his arm. "It's okay. I understand."

There was a moment of silence, then Zuko said, "Lu Ten." Mai looked at him. "I want to name him Lu Ten."

It took her a second, but then Mai remembered where she had heard that name before. Iroh's son, who had died young. Zuko's cousin and close friend, if she remembered correctly.

"He would have been honored," said Mai softly. A tear tracked a shiny trail down Zuko's cheek, then fell on the baby's wrapping. Mai put her arms around her husband and her son, pressing her face into Zuko's chest. His shoulders began to shake as quiet sobs wracked his frame.

This was the first time Zuko had ever broken down like this. When his father had died, he had allowed himself to mourn, but he hadn't shed any tears. To anyone else, this might be unsettling, but Mai was glad she was there when her husband needed her.

After a while, Zuko gently pulled away. He wiped his eyes and said, "I can't believe he's really gone."

More silence.

"I thought…I was so sure he would always be here…"

A pause, then Zuko tenderly handed the baby to Mai. "I need to go. I wish I could stay, but I need…I need to make some arrangements."

Mai nodded, and Zuko left to tend to his Uncle Iroh's funeral.

As he left, someone else tentatively hovered at the doorway. "Hey Toph," said Mai. "What's up?"

Toph shifted her feet on the floor. She was checking if Zuko was still there.

She stepped in and closed the door hurriedly after her.

"Iroh was murdered."

Mai's jaw dropped. "What? How do you know? Have you told-"

Toph put a finger to her lips. "He died because his blood stopped flowing. The doctors said they had never seen anything like it before. It was like…he just lost the will to live."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Ty Lee killed him, Mai. She can stop the flow of chi, why can't she stop the flow of blood?"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Not yet, but I just ran into her. She seemed…different."

"How?"

"Unhappy. Upset, even. And she wouldn't talk to me, she just said she had to go."

Mai nodded, white-faced. "I…"

"I know," said Toph. "I can barely believe it. But if it is true, then we need to-"

"Find somewhere safe, I know."

"I was going to say that if it is true, then we need to get Aang."

"Aang?"

"His decree. He wants to repeal it now, but it says he is allowed to throw them in prison."

"No, it says he is allowed to kill them."

Toph shrugged. "Is there a difference?"

Mai was just about to answer with an argument, but she realized it was futile. It was never worth it to argue with Toph.

"The only way to make sure that everyone is absolutely safe is to kill everyone involved. That means Ty Lee, Azula-"

"Azula? What did you find out about her?"

"It's always Azula, Mai."

"Oh yeah. It is, isn't it?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ty Lee sat in front of Ursa, chewing her nails worriedly. "I didn't do it, I swear."

Ursa sighed. "I know you didn't, Ty Lee. You were just trying to help."

"Did Azula do it?"

"No. She thinks you did."

"She told me to! I almost did, but then I thought I shouldn't because it would not be good! I was going to see Mai, to offer-"

"I understand, Ty Lee. I wish I could let you go."

"I just wanted to help!"

"And you can help. Just stay out of everyone's way, Ty Lee."

"But-"

Ursa waved her hand and two guards took Ty Lee and guided her out of the room. She closed her eyes. She hadn't been able to help. She had never been able to help.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and, as she was shown into a small room, she curled up in the corner, crying.

Azula slipped into the room Ty Lee had just vacated. The spirit – Ursa's body – glanced at her.

"I know what you are," said Azula coolly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ursa's body, turning to face Azula.

"Don't patronize me. I know that my mother is dead and you're using her body to get to me. I know that you're a spirit with a sick tendency to grant wishes. I know everything."

Ursa's face looked at her strangely for a moment, then the body crumpled into a heap. A young woman appeared where Ursa's body had been. As Azula watched, she slowly floated to the floor. Her hair was dark and her skin was pale. She seemed to glow with an iridescent shine.

"You don't know everything," the spirit said.

"I know enough."

The spirit looked at her. "Your wish is a pure one, Azula. I've looked at you again and again, and it is honest for you to wish for the death of your brother."

Azula stared at the spirit. "Honest?"

"Your brother is a cruel man. He is the reason your mother is dead and the reason you were broken and put in prison."

"No. That was my father's fault."

A look of disdain passed over the spirit's face. "Your father had an ugly soul. He never pretended to love anyone. But your brother…he is going to cause only hate and pain if he is left on the throne."

"Can't you leave? I don't need your help."

"Your wish is the strongest I have yet encountered here, Azula. I am bound to you. Until you are crowned Fire Lord, I cannot leave."

Azula sighed. "Fine. But do not interfere with anything I do by my own free will."

"If it harms your chance of getting the throne, I can't help but stop you."

"Is there nothing I can do but watch you do all my work for me?"

"Kill the boy."

"What?"

"Sokka. He kissed you. He's trying to change you. Kill him."

For the first time in her life, Azula found herself unable to speak. "...I…"

"Remember what it is you want, Princess Azula," said the Spirit cautiously. "Don't lose sight of your path."

The spirit disappeared. Ursa's body shivered once then stood up and stalked out of the room.

Azula stood there, shocked by what she had just heard. Sokka...he wasn't trying to change her, was he?

She silently reprimanded herself. Of course he was trying to change her. He didn't want to die. He didn't want anyone to die.

"Too late," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I died a long time ago."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the sunlight did finally begin to peek through the windows, Aang was sprawled across the bed, one arm around Katara, whose face was buried in his chest.

He stirred slightly. Katara lifted her head sleepily to see Aang was still asleep. She sighed lightly and rolled onto her back, pulling up the covers as the cold air hit her bare chest. Smiling, she turned her head to look at Aang.

He looked so different from six years ago. He was taller now (which was a blessing – Katara couldn't have stood it if he stayed shorter than she was forever). For some reason, this alone made him look so much older…he still hadn't lost his child-like appearance, but, then again, Katara doubted he ever would.

And, now that she thought about it, hadn't he changed in other ways, too? He had become a shrewd politician – he knew how the court worked, and he definitely knew how the world wanted to see him. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Katara couldn't decide.

But it wasn't only him who had changed. Every one of the group had changed, both mentally and physically.

How had she changed? Well, other than the amazing way my chest filled out (she thought proudly), I guess I've spoiled myself. I am way too used to the royal life now.

She laughed softly. Aang groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He shielded them from the light with his hands and turned so he was facing Katara.

"Good morning," he said, smiling.

"Good morning," she replied, taking his hand.

There was a few moments of comfortable silence, then Aang said, "We need to get up."

Katara nodded, her eyes closed. "Yes. We do."

"We'll be late for the funeral."

"The funeral is at sundown, Aang."

"Yes, but we have to be there early. And I'd say we're pretty good friends with Zuko and Mai, so I think we should be with them. Especially if they need any help with the baby."

Katara laughed. "You just love babies, don't you?"

"Yeah. Babies are great." He swung his legs out of bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Come on. This must be hard for Zuko. We should be there for them."

Nodding, she copied his movements. He slipped a dark red robe over her shoulders. Aang wrapped her in his arms, and they stood silently for a moment.

"I can barely believe this," whispered Katara. "Everything is…changing."

"Yeah," agreed Aang. "…Zuko has a son…Iroh's dead…we're going to get married."

Katara smiled and pressed her head against his chest. "Yes. We are."

"I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Aang."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko graciously received the condolences of half the Fire Nation, shaking hands and bowing low and exchanging pleasantries. He did so in a sort of half-conscious trance...he was thankful when dinner came. He and Mai took their son back to their quarters for a quiet, family meal. The multitudes were unhappy at having to let their Fire Lord go, but respected his need to be with his family.

Zuko couldn't eat much. He felt sick…

It was impossible to tell whether Zuko wanted to be alone or not. Mai let him sit in silence for a while, then slowly handed the baby to him.

"Zuko," she whispered. "You know what your uncle would do right now?"

A sad smile flickered across Zuko's lips. "Make some tea."

"Exactly," she said, leaning her hand on his shoulder. "He would tell you to make some tea and be grateful for what you have."

He nodded. "I know. I know, Mai…I wish I could do that. But I have never been very good at doing what my uncle would do."

"Oh, Zuko," she sighed. "Things will be alright…things always turn out alright…"

Zuko said nothing.

After a few minutes, he said, "I'm going to put Lu Ten to bed." He left the room.

By the time he came back, Mai was slipping into bed. He slowly crawled into bed next to her. She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He said nothing.

An hour later, when Zuko thought his wife was asleep, he closed his eyes and allowed silent tears to trickle out of the corner of his eyes.

Mai felt the hot tears dripping onto her hand. Her heart broke with every drop.

Hours after that, when the Fire Lord and his Lady had fallen asleep, two figures were hurrying along outside in the moonlight.

"Azula," hissed one. "This is wrong."

"No, this is a smart move. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"You're stealing a _baby_. Your own _nephew_. How can you be so evil?"

Azula paused and looked at Sokka. He didn't look away.

"Look, I am going to steal the child. If you try to stop me, I'll kill you."  
"Don't do this!"

"Leave me alone."

She quickened her pace. He did the same.

They were right outside the Fire Lord's quarters. The guards were unconscious, thanks to a few of Azula's friends. She reached out to open the door…

And Sokka caught her arm. He took a deep breath and slammed her against the wall, his lips crashing against hers. Once again, there was that initial moment of shock, and then she closed her eyes in the heat of the moment.

He ground his hips against her once, then took a step away and grabbed hold of her hand. Slipping through the darkness, he dragged her to his place, where, although every fiber of his being was screaming against it, he took her into his room and kissed her again.

The next morning, as he lay awake while Azula snored softly on his shoulder, he closed his eyes and thought, _could I be any more of an idiot?_

Once he woke her up, she got dressed quickly, pulled a hood up over her face and left. Sokka stared at the door that she had just closed. He had no idea what had possessed him to do that last night.

Well…he had been trying to think of the one thing that would stop Azula. And since he obviously couldn't win a fight against her, and she wouldn't listen to reason, showing her that he really did love her (even though he didn't) seemed like a good idea.

He shook his head. _That doesn't even make sense!_

His door slid open again, without warning. Sokka looked up, expecting to see Azula again.

Instead, Suki was leaning against the doorframe, staring stonily at him.

"Why do you look so surprised?" she asked scathingly. "Expecting someone else?"

Alarmed, he looked up at her. Did she know? "Uh…no, I just…thought you would knock…" It was a feeble attempt at an excuse. Suki rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. There was silence.

Then, "I came by last night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I didn't even knock though. You probably wouldn't have heard me anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who is she?" she suddenly demanded. "What's her name? Do I know her? God, Sokka, is it Toph? Or Ty Lee? It _better_ not be Mai. Talk to me!"  
Sokka stared at her, gaping. "I – Suki, I don't understand."

She stalked up to him, her face flushed. "You were with some other woman last night, Sokka. I heard you. God, I bet the whole palace heard you."

He felt all color drain out of his face. "What?" he asked weakly.

"You're _so pathetic_, Sokka! I can't believe you!"  
"Suki, I can explain!"  
"Oh, you _better _be able to explain, because if you can't, I will kick your ass so hard that…" she paused, so flustered she was unable to find any more words. "I will kick your ass!"

Sokka stared at her, desperately trying to think of something to tell her. Oh, he looked guilty now – but he _was _guilty – but he had no other choice! – he just had to be honest. Tell her the truth about Azula. But he promised not to tell anyone…_God_, why was he such an _idiot?_

"Well?" she said edgily. "Before next year, please."

"Suki," said Sokka finally. "I wish I could tell you."

She let out a disdainful bark of laughter. "_Oh_-ho, so that's the road you're going to go down. _I'm sorry, Suki, but I can't tell you why I was fucking some other girl, the – the world will explode if I tell you!_ Yeah right, Sokka. I'm not stupid. There is no way that would ever even _begin _to work on me."

Speechless, Sokka opened and closed his mouth several times. After a few minutes of nothing, Suki let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you even going to _try _and defend yourself?"

"What am I _supposed _to say? That's exactly how it is, Suki. If I told you, then something terrible would happen to you, and I love you too much to put you through that."

A flash of something different in her eyes. Belief? Fear?

"Sokka…you better not be lying…"

"I'm not, I swear. People – people we know – are going to die if I don't do this."

Suki made a face. "What do you mean? Is this some kind of sick bribe or something?"

"I don't exactly know what it is. But you have to trust me Suki. I would never do anything to hurt you."

She stared at him, a confused expression on her face. "Sokka…"

He kissed her. It felt strange – good, but strange – to feel Suki's lips against his again. Azula was so much different from her. Azula would have kissed him back – would have slammed him against the wall, against the bed. Suki hesitantly allowed his mouth to caress her face, then her neck.

He pulled away.

"If we live through this, whatever it is," said Suki cautiously. "Then do you promise to ask me to marry you?"

Sokka put his arms around her. "Yeah. I promise, Suki."

She buried her head in his chest. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph sighed and leaned back in the chair. Her rooms were silent. Her rooms were always silent…

Closing her eyes (although it made no difference), she took a moment to think about everything that had happened.

Things were just about settling down…but something just _had _to happen, didn't it? Stupid Iroh had to go and stupid die. Be _murdered_. And then Ty Lee had to stupid disappear. Gosh. Stupid people.

She angrily wiped a tear from her eye. What was she crying for? There was no reason to cry. There was never a reason to cry.

Iroh was dead. People died all the time…every second, right?

She swore under her breath. Human beings were such foolish things…

She stood up, then sat back down. It didn't feel right to just sit here. There should be something she was doing, she should be busy, she couldn't just _sit _here.

She wished she could see the stars. Everyone always told her about the stars. She pretended to not care, to forget that she was blind…but she had never seen the stars. She had never even seen the sky, for that matter. She had never seen anything.

But who cares anymore? Who even cared about Toph Bei-Fong at all anymore? Everyone was so wrapped up with each other, they had no time for their _other _friend. It wasn't fair. There was Katara and Aang (well, she had always known they were going to end up together), Suki and Sokka (that one had hurt a little bit – yeah, she had had a crush on Sokka, so what?), and Mai and Zuko. They had their own troubles, their own drama. Even Sokka, who had stayed the closest to her in the years since that last battle, hadn't spoken to her since she got back. Whatever. She didn't need them. She didn't need anyone.

Did she? Argh, this was all way too much to think about right now. She needed to do something productive – yes, something to keep her busy – then she would be able to think rationally again. Yes. That was the answer.

She left for the training grounds. Maybe she would just work out for a while. That ought to help.

There was a shiver of cold air. Toph paused, and felt two feet lightly touch the ground – then disappear. She didn't move.

"Who's there?" she called. She didn't feel anyone. "Aang? Twinkletoes, is that you? Stop it, you're creeping me out."

Nothing. She shook her head and continued walking.

Out of the blue, Toph felt someone clamp their hands over her eyes. "What the-"

She reached up to pry them away, and found that there was nothing there. She felt her face for a moment, then straightened up…

And nearly fell down.

She put a hand to her head. The light – it was so dazzling – she could barely see –

…she could barely _see_.

A little noise of disbelief floated out of her mouth. She looked down at herself – look, her _hands_…the _ground_ – look at those colors! It was all so hard to look at…

She looked around. Where was she? This didn't seem familiar at all…

Closing her eyes and returning to the darkness which she was so used to, she felt where she was with her feet. There. Everything made sense again.

She took a step, then stopped. Where should she go? Who would want to know? What about Katara and Aang? Katara had tried to heal her eyes, once, after the war was over. It hadn't worked (obviously), and that had been really disappointing. Well, she pretended it wasn't, but she didn't really speak to anyone for a few days.

Yeah, Katara would want to know. There was a small burst of excitement in Toph's chest – what did Katara look like? What did Aang look like? She used to think about it a lot, even imagine what they looked like…and now she was going to find out. She tentatively opened her eyes again. It hurt her head slightly, to see the bright colors and shapes and things she had never imagined, but it also enthralled her as well…

Using her feet as her guide, she found Katara's rooms. She nodded to the guards – look at their clothes, their faces – did everyone look like this?

She knocked softly on the door. She felt Katara's familiar form walking to the door – she could barely believe this moment had come – the door opened –

Katara said, "Hey Toph."

Toph burst into tears.

"Woah, woah, Toph, what's going on?" asked Katara, pulling her into the room and shutting the door. "What's wrong?"

Aang came into the room from another door, making Toph sob harder.

"What's up?" he asked concernedly. Katara sat down with Toph on the bed.

"I don't know, I just opened the door and she started crying," said Katara, bewildered.

"Katara," Toph said between sobs. "What color is this?" She pointed to the bed sheets.

"Red," said Katara, still confused. "Dark red, why?"

Toph didn't say anything, only looked at the bed, tears flowing down her cheeks

"Toph…" said Aang carefully. "Toph, look at me."

Slowly, Toph looked up. Their eyes met.

"Oh, _no way_," said Aang, putting a hand to his head. He laughed and hugged Toph.

"What? What is it?"

"That's red," said Toph, pointing to the bed and hopelessly trying to stop the tears. "And – and so is that," she pointed at the wall. "And – and your clothes are red too!"

Katara stared at her. "Can you _see _me?"

"Yes! Yes, Katara, I can see you! And – and you're tall, and you're dark, and you're…pretty!"

Aang laughed again, pulled Toph to her feet and spun her around. "This is amazing!" Toph finally felt her tears dry up. She laughed.

"Yes, it's amazing – and impossible."

Aang and Toph stopped dancing. Katara was looking at them skeptically.

"Toph, what did you do? Where did you go?"

"Nothing! I was just walking, and suddenly I could see!"

"Oh, come on, you must have done _something_. Things like this don't just _happen_."

"Well, it did, Katara. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I don't know. Something seems…wrong…"

Toph sighed. "This is just like you, Katara. Something great happens for me and you turn it around and make it bad. Thanks."

"I'm not saying it's bad! It's just…strange."

Aang looked at Katara pleadingly. "Katara, please. This is really, really good. Could you please just be happy about it?"

Katara looked once at Aang, then again at Toph, who was inspecting the room carefully. She sighed. "Okay…this is pretty big."

"Pretty big? Katara, I can _see _for the first time in my life. It's _huge_." Katara smiled.

"Yeah…it is, isn't it?" Toph grinned. "Oh! We have so much to teach you!"

"Your eyes!" Toph turned to face Katara. "What color are you eyes?"

"Blue," said Katara, laughing. Toph whirled around to look at Aang.

"Your – _oh_, so that's what it looks like – your arrow is blue too!" she cried, delighted. Aang laughed some more.

"Come on, Katara, let's show her around. There's a lot for you to see, Toph."

Toph smiled and allowed herself to be taken by the hand and dragged out into the sunlight. She closed her eyes briefly again, then opened them and looked around. Aang and Katara took her to the palace gardens first.

It was all so hard to take in – all these colors and shapes, things she had only ever guessed about.

She stopped and looked at something.

"What is this?" asked Toph, inspecting it. It was what Katara had told her was 'white', and round, and it looked like there were lots of layers…she reached out her hand and felt it. The white parts were soft and silky, but the dark green parts below had lots of sharp thorns. She whipped her hand away.

"That's a rose, Toph," said Katara. "A flower."

"Oh," said Toph. "That was stupid of me – of course it's a flower."

"Hey, you've never seen a flower before," said Aang, shrugging. "How would you know?"

Toph smiled.

It was dusk by the time they were finished. Katara and Toph were sitting on Katara's bed, talking quietly. Aang had to go to some important meeting. He promised he would be back as soon as he could.

Katara handed the piece of paper to Toph. She stared at it for a few minutes.

"This is my name?" she asked, not looking up.

"Yeah." Katara reached over and flipped the paper around. "You were holding it upside down."

Toph nodded. "Thanks."

It was silent for a while, then Toph put the paper down gingerly next to her. "Katara…could you get me a mirror?"

She nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back."

Toph trailed her hand across the bed. Now that she could see, things were so different. When she was blind, everything was blurry, sketchy – she could only feel what was going on…she never really understood what was _happening_. But everything made so much more sense now. Her parents had told her that she had been blind since birth, but some part of her didn't believe that anymore. Everything seemed so familiar. Look – she _must _have seen the color green before! It looked so…so _familiar_…

Katara was back. She handed Toph a small slate of shiny metal. Toph closed her eyes, held up the mirror, took a deep breath, and then looked at herself for the first time.

At first, she wondered if there was someone behind her. But then she saw that the girl in the mirror's face looked just as surprised as she was. She slowly raised a hand and touched her cheek.

"This is…me?"  
"Yes. That's you, Toph."

It looked so funny when she spoke. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, seeing what it looks like.

"I'm not…I'm not _that _pretty."

Katara looked at her. "What?"

"You told me once that I was really pretty. Were you lying?"

Frowning, Katara said, "Of course not. You _are_ pretty."

Toph said nothing, only looked at herself again. "Mmm."

_Yeah. Right._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_--- Come soon_

_Pakku_

Hakoda smiled at his handiwork. Sokka would never be able to tell the difference. And, if anything would bring him home, it would be his grandmother.

Aijin sat silently on their bed, staring at him angrily.

"You're lying to him."

"I need to get him home."

"And then? When he realizes his grandmother isn't dying, what are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him that he needed a break from the court life, and I was smart enough to give it to him."

"Hakoda, don't-"

He stood up and walked out of the room. Aijin sighed and stared out of the window. She could hear her own heart beating. With a painful sting, she was reminded of the arguments she used to have…. She closed her eyes. There was no need to -

_Vura._

- think about him now. She had moved on a long time ago. She had married Hakoda – tender, devoted Hakoda – and now she had the son she had always wanted. She had a step-daughter and a step-son she loved and-

_Vura._

-andthings weren't doing so well, were they? Just the way things had started with-

_Vura._

_"Well?"_

_"Congratulations. You have a baby daughter."_

_A dark look in his eye. It passed. He thanked the midwife and she left. He strode up to Aijin, standing stiffly at the foot of her bed._

_"A girl."_

_She nodded, not looking him in the eye._

_"A girl, Aijin. A girl."_

_She stared at the bed._

_"I thought," he said slowly. "You told me it was going to be a boy."_

_"That's what the fortune teller told me – I swear, Vura – I didn't know –"_

_He held out his arms, silently commanding her to give the child to him. She held the baby closer to her chest. "No, Vura." Her voice was unsteady, shaking. "Hit me all you want, but you will not touch our daughter."_

_He slapped her face. She tasted blood._

_"Fine. I shall speak to you tomorrow morning."_

_The baby was dead in less than a day. Vura had watched with a knife in his hand as Aijin, sobbing silently, had dropped their child outside of the tribe walls, then walked away._

_"Aijin…Aijin!"  
_She awoke in a sweat. Hakoda was looking at her concernedly. "Are you alright?" Closing her eyes, she touched Hakoda's hand, which was cupping one of her cheeks.

"Yes. Yes…I'll be fine."

Sokka, sitting in his bed, Suki snoozing gently against his shoulder, was rubbing his temples. The letter seemed improbable – impossible, really. Gran-Gran, sick? No, that would never happen. Gran-Gran would never die. She was going to live forever. It wasn't something that Sokka had consciously decided…he just knew that that was how it was going to be.

But if Pakku was worried enough to send a letter, then he should go. How long did he have? Hopefully a month or two. If not, he could always borrow Appa and get to the South Pole in a few weeks.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He wished his father had stayed long enough to hear Sokka out. He had so much to say now…

For a moment, he considered leaving and going to see his father, just to speak with him, so Sokka could explain a few things. But that wouldn't be a good idea. Suki was already unhappy with him. He shouldn't push his luck.

He put his arms around Suki and buried his face in her hair. Something in him felt so guilty for betraying her and spending a night with Azula. Well, yeah, they always joked about sleeping around, but the both of them knew that those were just _jokes_.

But another part of him felt triumphant. He had kept Azula, the _epitome_ of evil, from abducting a child. Wasn't that something to be proud of? From here, it shouldn't be too hard to change what she really, really wanted.

Sokka shivered. He just hoped he never had to repeat that last night with Azula.

Azula. Azula Azula Azula. How was he going to deal with this? She really believed he loved her. It would be wrong to just be using her. What had he gotten himself into? If only Aang had gotten rid of her. Things would have been so much easier…

He shoved it out of his mind, not wanting to think about it anymore. He didn't want to think about anything.

Suki let out a small sigh and opened one eye. "What's wrong?"

He glanced at her. "Nothing, just…thinking."  
For a moment, it looked as if she was going to enquire further, but then she just nodded and closed her eyes again. "I trust you, Sokka."

_Thanks_, he thought to himself. _Now if only I trusted myself._

* * *

I

LOVE

SOKKA

~DragonWriter444

(also, I love writing arguments)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Onna looked at Ursa's dead body, propped against the wall. She would need to use it later. But it was uncomfortable to be trapped in that body for too long. Now and again, a longing for the shrine at the Earth Kingdom abbey would cloud her vision, but she would just patiently pat it down again, knowing that she was bound to this place, until she had fulfilled her duty.

Azula, daughter of Ursa. The only wish Onna had ever encountered that was stronger than hers was Azula's own mother's – Ursa's. The corpse that was lying right in front of Onna. She had only wished to see her children again. The woman died soon after the nuns had called Onna from the Spirit World. But the woman's aura had still been strong. A great yearning to see her son, Zuko and her daughter, Azula. Onna had had no choice. She took the woman's body and traveled to the palace. And now she was stuck here, bound by Azula's wish. It was a good wish, of course – a man was never fit to run any country. Men were barely fit to run families.

It took perseverance and precision to carry out a wish such as this, of course. But, in the meantime, she had granted the wishes of a few other women around the court.

The man's wife – Mai, the mother – her wish was easy. To have her baby, safely and smoothly. And the other woman – Suki, the warrior – she was similar. She only wanted to forget about any danger, and to be with the one she loved. Sokka. Foolish child. Toph Bei-Fong – barely a woman – her wish had been hazy, but Onna had just scarcely been able to make it out. Sight...a way out of the dark box she had always lived in… and then, Sokka. The idiotic boy. He had-

There was a knock on the door. She took over Ursa's body, and called, "Who is it?" sharply.

The door opened. "No one of importance," said Azula scathingly. "Get out of that body."

Onna shut the door behind Azula and did as she had commanded.

Azula sighed and inspected her fingernails. "So how much longer am I expected to wait before I am crowned?"

"A week. A day. Be patient."

"I am trying to be! I _want _that throne!"

Onna looked at the girl.

"If he ever touches you again," she said quietly. "Then I will crush him like the pest he is."

Azula's eyes widened, first in surprise, then in fury. "You will _not!_"

"He's trying to change you. Trying to drive you insane."

"I am more _sane _with him than I have ever been! And he can _try _to change me all he wants, but I – I refuse to change!"  
"Don't trust him. He's using you."

"He wouldn't do that to me."

Onna felt hot anger bubbling inside of her. "You silly girl! Can't you see the only reason he does this is to protect the people he _really _loves?"

"He – he loves me. He's trying to protect me."

"Protect you from what?"

"From myself! From the world, from _you!_"

"You've gone soft, Azula!"

"Shut up!"  
"You're losing sight of what you fight for! He's blocking your view, fooling you! You're smarter than he is, Azula! _Open your eyes!_"

Azula glared at the spirit. Onna felt the woman's heart turn to stone.

"My eyes _are _open," she said icily. "And, to prove it to you, then – then I will take over the nation, tomorrow night."

"Don't be impatient-"

"_I am not being impatient!_" Azula paused, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I want my country. You are going to give it to me, or I will die trying."

Onna looked sadly at the woman.

"Of course, Azula. Tomorrow night."

She turned and swept out of the room. Onna slipped out of the body once more.

A wave of rage crashed over her. In her mind's eye, she reached out to the moon spirit. Looking from her eyes, Onna saw the Avatar – the _Avatar_, how dare he? – striding through the palace, pretending he wasn't _guilty_. She retreated from the moon. There was a faint voice as she faded away. A faint voice, calling a name.

_"…Sokka?..."_

Onna shook her head sadly. _I cannot help you, sister spirit._

The voice receded. The moon hung sorrowfully in the sky, huge and silver.

Azula didn't know where to be. She couldn't go back to Sokka – not yet, he was still convincing the _other woman _that nothing was wrong. She would go to him in the morning. And she didn't have the concentration right now to formulate any plans – besides, the spirit would do that. The spirit would work everything out.

She pulled her hood up and covered her face. It was night. No one would be awake. She could steal into the palace grounds easily…

When she passed the Fire Lord's quarters, a weary part of her thought of going in there and just getting rid of him in his sleep. She kept moving, though. That would all come, in due time.

Through the corridor, down the main hall…she knew the path so well, although it had been years since she had been down it. She trailed a hand over the short, decorative wall as she walked.

And then, there it was. Sitting there, as if not a day had passed.

The turtleducks were asleep. Of course. Azula allowed herself to sit down mournfully by the pond. The smooth surface of the water was still and glass-like. The moon stared up at her from it. She dipped a finger in. When was the last time she had sat here? Hadn't she sat on her mother's lap? Or, no, it had been even before _that_, hadn't it? She had sat on her _father's _lap…

There was a noise behind her. She looked around tiredly. Her eyes widened.

Her father was standing behind her, staring hard at her. She stood up quickly and dejectedly.

Then something registered. This wasn't her father. This was Zuko. He didn't move. Just continued to stare at her.

She nodded once, pulled up her hood again, turned, and left.

Zuko stood there, unbelievingly staring at the spot where his sister had just been sitting. He wondered if they had been remembering the same moment.

But he didn't understand. Azula was insane. She wasn't even _capable _of rational thought. Azula was-

_Azula._

He turned around and hurried away. To the first guards he found, he said, "Princess Azula has escaped prison. She is somewhere in the grounds. Raise the alarm."

The guards nodded and left quickly to follow his orders. He wondered, vaguely, if he was betraying her.

What did it matter. This was _Azula _he was talking about. She lost all capacity for emotions a long time ago.

Right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka splashed water on his face. Suki had left earlier with the escort of guards that Zuko had sent. The palace was in a lockdown. Somehow, word had gotten out that Azula was loose in the grounds.

He dried his face slowly and pulled on a shirt. Sighing, he turned around.

Azula was standing across the room. He looked at her resignedly.

"How did they find out?"

"Zuko saw me. I…was being stupid."  
He nodded. "How'd you get past the guards?"

"Oh please. Those men have been on my side since the beginning."

He nodded again. She slid over to him. Fighting the urge to run the other way, he put his arms around her.

"Don't be here tonight."

"What?"

"Things are going to be dangerous," she said in a low voice. "You don't need to get hurt. Don't be here tonight."

"Azula-"

"I cannot stop anything the spirit does, Sokka. She will not hesitate to kill you."

"I'm not…leaving you…" Even as he said it, he wondered what he was thinking.

To his utter surprise, Azula smiled at him. It was a real, loving smile, and her face turning slightly pink. "I can take care of myself."

"I – yes. I know you can."

She kissed him. He kissed her back reluctantly. Pulling away, she looked up at him quizzically. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and took a step away from her. "You don't have to do this, Azula."

"I need my throne."

"No, you don't. You need your _sanity_. And you're throwing it all away by doing this."

Azula let out an unsure laugh. "This is…this is _giving _me my sanity. When I lost me country, I lost my mind."

"You never lost your country!" said Sokka exasperatedly. "Look around you, Azula. Look at the palace, and at the city, and at the whole nation. It's all still there. You're the one who's lost."

"It was supposed to be mine!"

"Why? Why does it need to be yours? Did you ever even think about that?"

She mumbled something.

"What did you say?" She didn't look him in the eye.

"Nothing."

"Please. Give me a reason."

"The spirit was right!" she shot at him frostily. "You're just trying to change me."

"No, Azula, I'm not trying to change you. You need to change yourself. This is wrong – Zuko is your _brother_. Can't you just leave him alone? Do you really hate him enough to kill him and everything he has worked for? You have this incredible chance to redeem yourself, and you're totally ignoring it. Please. If not for anyone else, then just do it for me."

"And why should I? Why should I do anything for you?"

"Because I love you," he lied. "And if you do this, I can't be with you."

There was a spark of fear in her eyes. Sokka hated himself. Frantically, she said, "There has to be some way…you can stay safe, and then come back when everything is over."

"No," he said softly. "I meant, if you do this, I _won't _be with you."

She gave him a look nothing short of pure terror. "You can't mean that-"

"Don't do this to yourself."

"-there must be some way, there is always some way-"

"You're stronger than this."

"-I can't help myself, _this is who I am_-"

He put his arms around her. Shivering, she pressed her face into his chest. "I'm scared."

"Everything will be alright. But you have to do this. I can't help any more." He held her for a moment more, than let go. "I have to go. The palace is supposed to be in a lockdown, remember? Someone is going to come looking for me, eventually."

Azula nodded and allowed Sokka to leave the room. She pulled the hood back up, stepped out, nodded to the guards, and went to go back to prison.

There were more than ten men at the entrance to the throne room. Sokka wondered how many of them were loyal to Azula. Recognizing Sokka, they let him in quickly.

The six of them looked up when the door entered. Suddenly, Suki had thrown her arms around him and was kissing his cheek. "You took so long," she said. "I was afraid…" she trailed off at the look far-away look in his eye. She let go of him. The rest of the group was sitting at a small table that had been moved into the room for them. Sokka took Suki's hand and went to sit down with them.

"Glad to see you're here in one piece," said Katara. "Suki was convinced you were dead."

"That's not funny," said Mai, Lu Ten in her arms. "This is a very serious situation."

"It's weird," said Toph. Sokka saw her eyes and remembered what Katara had told him about Toph's sight. "I never thought we'd be in this kind of mess again."

"Me neither," agreed Aang. "I can barely believe it."

Zuko let out a little noise of skepticism. The group looked at him. He stared distractedly at his hands on the table. "Sorry. I just…I can't believe it either."

Mai leaned her head against his shoulder. Aang noted with unease how far away from each other Sokka and Suki were sitting.

Suki glanced at her boyfriend. Sokka was staring at something in the distance, thinking hard. She glanced away from him, slightly angry. He had been with that other woman again, whoever she was. Whatever he was doing, – or perhaps being forced to do – it was torturing him. And that tortured Suki. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but then-

"I have to tell you guys something," said Sokka, suddenly. He looked up. There was a troubled look in his eye.

"What is it?" asked Aang.

"I – I knew that Azula was out of prison," he admitted. "I've known for a while now."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Zuko.

"Well…" he paused, took a deep breath, then said, "Zuko, your mother is dead." Zuko paled. "Her body was being possessed by a spirit. She's a spirit who can grant wishes."

Silence. Then, Katara said, "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. It seems ridiculous, I know, but she spoke to me. She – she granted my wish. And, Toph, what used to be your greatest wish?"

She stared at Sokka. "To see."

"Exactly. And she's supposedly granting Azula's wish – she wants to take over the throne. I can't believe it, but I actually tried to get Azula to change her wish."

Suki let out a small gasp. Sokka took her hand and said, "Yeah. It was her."

The rest of the group puzzled over that statement for a moment, then Sokka continued, "Anyway, Azula has almost every guard in this palace on her side."

"That's what I said!" said Mai, hitting Zuko's arm softly.

Sokka nodded at her. "And…she came to me, right before I got here, and she told me that she was going to take over the nation tonight."

"_What?_" Katara, Aang, Suki and Zuko said simultaneously.

"I know, it's hard to believe," said Sokka. "But she seemed to really…trust me, for some reason. I don't know, don't look at me like that…. It's weird, okay? I talked to her a little, tried to change her mind…I think it might have done something."

"You had a civil conversation with my sister?" asked Zuko, baffled.

"And _you're still alive?_" asked Katara, staring at her brother.

"Yeah. And you know what else? She kept telling me that she wanted to kill me, but she didn't."

"Well," said Mai. "She _is _insane."

Sokka looked at her for a moment uncertainly, then said, "No, I don't think she is. The more I talked to her, the more I realized that she isn't crazy, she's just…she doesn't know who she is."

"Do you love her?"

This quiet query came from Suki, who was watching Sokka blandly. He looked her straight in the eye and said, "No. I don't."

She didn't move.

"Half of your guards are going to be fighting for Azula tonight, Zuko," said Sokka, tearing his gaze from Suki. "It's going to be tough."

"I fought Azula before," said Katara. "I can do it again."

"Yeah, but you didn't beat her until _after_ she almost killed me," said Zuko, with a trace of a faint smile. "Besides, she has a spirit on her side this time."

"I can take care of the spirit," said Aang, attempting to crack his knuckles, and failing miserably. "I'm the _Avatar_; it can't be too hard," he continued, shaking out his hands.

"And at least there's no fleet of warships this time," said Toph, grinning. "Oh, this'll be a breeze."

"I think you're underestimating them," said Sokka seriously. "That spirit is something else."

"I think we should just evacuate now," said Mai sensibly. "Zuko, you have a _son _now. You can't go out there and get yourself killed."

"I won't be killed, Mai."

"You might be."

"I won't. I promise."

She sighed and looked away. "I still don't think-"

"Mai, _stop. _I'm sorry, but I have to do this to save my country."

She said nothing more.

"It's decided, then," said Aang. "We fight."

Suki felt an unexpected surge of nostalgia. "I'd have to find my fans."

Sokka smiled and put an arm around her. He took is as a good sign she didn't push away. "So what's the plan?"

"Well," said Zuko, leaning in conspiratorially. "I was thinking…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started with a _bang_.

Sokka, pale, looked at Zuko. "Explosives. We hadn't thought of explosives."

Zuko nodded. "There's nothing we can do about that now. Katara, Aang, I think that's your cue."

The two of them nodded and Suki darted out of the throne room, quickly disabled the guards, and waved to Katara and Aang, who disappeared into the shadows. Sokka and Suki closed the door behind them and stood, ready to spring into action, guarding the throne room.

By that time, Azula's men were busy herding the nobles and other officials that lived in the palace into the main courtroom. Hakoda, Aijin and Jaren were included in this group.

When the men first attacked the house, Hakoda was ready to fight them – but he surrendered when they took Jaren. Hakoda huddled closely to his wife. His youngest son had not been returned to him yet.

Eventually, everyone except Zuko, Mai and their son, Sokka, Suki, Katara, Aang and Toph had been gathered in the courtroom. Azula appeared, standing on a pedestal at the front of the room.

"People of the Fire Nation."

The noise in the room died down to absolute silence. Azula's voice rang out like a bell. "I assume you have realized what is going on by now." She smirked at them. "I am staging a hostile takeover of this palace. You are looking now upon your future Fire Lord!"

It was silent, then someone yelled a profanity at her, and the room burst into talk again. She glared down at them all. "Say what you will now," she said loudly. "I will show no mercy when I am crowned!"  
They paid her no attention. She continued to glare at them.

The door burst open. "You're not getting away with this, Azula!" called Aang, back to back with Katara.

Azula smiled. "Oh, I think I am."

She shot a column of fire at him. He dodged it and used his airbending to launch himself into the air. Katara began to direct the people out of the room, telling them to escape while they could.

When Katara's father saw her, he let out a sigh of relief and ran to her. "What's going on?" he asked, Aijin looking worriedly over his shoulder.

Aang was trying to distract Azula long enough to get everyone out to safety. Azula was haphazardly throwing fireballs around the room, and, paired with the shouts and screams of the people, that almost drowned out Hakoda's question.

Katara answered, "No time for explanation, just get out!"

He hugged her and whispered, "They have Jaren."

"_What?_" She stopped moving and stared at her father.

"They took him, Katara!"

"No – don't worry, I'll get him back," she said, shaking her head. "Now go!"

"I can help!"

"_Go!_"

Hakoda nodded, took his wife's hand, and left the room, wondering why he hadn't noticed when his little girl had turned into a woman.

Azula didn't notice that anything else was happening. She was just concentrating on fighting the Avatar. It was not until the spirit in Ursa's body screeched, "_Azula!_" that she realized what the Water Tribe girl had been doing.

She launched herself at Katara. She landed ten paces behind her, but before Azula could strike, Aang called Katara's name. The peasant turned around and deflected Azula's lightning with a flick of her wrist.

Azula scowled at the girl and began attacking again, drilling against the waterbender with endless bolts of lightning again and again and again…

She had forgotten about the Avatar. With his airbending, he blew her off balance from behind. She turned to face him – and Ursa's body sprinting into the mix. "Find Zuko!" she shouted at Azula, taking over the fight. Azula nodded and departed from the room. Aang tried to follow Azula, but was stopped by Ursa's body.

"_You – will – not – succeed_," she hissed at him, punctuating every word with a blow. Katara tried to attack her from behind, but was stopped by a similar force.

Suki and Sokka were tried to get the groups leaving the palace to hurry up. They heard screams and Sokka heard Azula's distinct laughter. Tensing up, he turned to Suki, who was yelling at the crowd.

"Suki!" he said, grabbing hold of her arm.

She glanced anxiously at him. "There's no time to talk, Sokka."

"Wait – I have to say something-"

He pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered. "And I'm sorry for what I've done."

Sokka was wrenched apart and whirled around to see Azula, looking livid.

"_You betrayed me_," she forced out through clenched teeth.

He looked into her hurt, tormented eyes, and did not burst into tears. Azula marveled at how anyone could be so heartless.

With a flash and a scream, Sokka was left writhing on the floor. Suki ran to his side, and Azula hesitated half a second.

"You monster!" Suki cried at her. "_How could you?_"

"He betrayed me," she repeated.

"Do you have _any _idea what he did for you?" she screamed at Azula. "Do you have _any _idea what he put himself through?"

Azula stiffened but said nothing.

"_You killed him!_" Suki shrieked. "_You monster!_"

In an instant, there was a stinging pain on Azula's cheek. Suki had – the girl had _slapped her?_

Azula stumbled back, bewildered for a moment. Suki stood, her fans out, in a fighting stance in front of Sokka's body.

"You're sick!" Suki continued, her voice hoarse and filled with pain. "You're sick and you're cold-blooded. He came _thisclose _to loving you. _This. Close. _But he could never love someone like you. No one could _ever _love someone like you."

Azula felt hot tears stream down her face. She screamed in fury and threw the stupid girl across the room, then forced her way into the throne room.

As soon as the doors swung shut behind her, she was hurled into silence. Zuko was sitting on his throne, his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes and stood up. The sight of his sister standing there, tears cascading down her face, surprised him. He had never seen her this way before, not even in the last battle he had had with her. She looked…_broken_.

She wiped her eyes, but the tears did not stop coming. "Where's the rest of the family?" she asked.

"Somewhere you can't hurt them," he said, getting into a fighting stance. "Well? Are we going to do this or not?"

Azula hesitated, trying desperately to stop the tears. "Of course," she said, copying his stance. "Let's…fight…"

Zuko frowned. Was it okay to attack her while she was still crying?

Onna was still pummeling away at Katara and Aang. The fight was tedious, but Aang felt like he was wearing her down.

Suddenly, the spirit abandoned Ursa's body. Katara and Aang watched in awe as she rose up into the air. She reminded Katara slightly of Princess Yue when she had turned into the moon spirit, but this spirit was much darker than Yue had been. Darker, stronger and…sad.

"Foolish humans," she hissed. "Can you never simply let a woman be _happy?_"

Katara was thrown back by some invisible force. Again and again, it felt like someone was punching her, kicking her, but there was no one there, there was nothing she could do-

The same thing was happening to Aang, except perhaps more violent. He heard a rib crack. He coughed up blood.

Onna glared at him, and he felt as if one hundred tons of steel was smashing into his skull.

His vision fading, he looked across the room and saw Katara, her lip and nose bleeding, barely stirring on the ground.

_Katara._

He felt a surge of energy – his vision disappeared – he had no idea what he was doing – he felt power, knowledge, everything…

His Avatar State. How could he had forgotten? Had it really been so long since he had used it?  
All thought disappeared as something in the back of his mind registered that that figure, that spirit above him was hurting _Katara_.

He felt himself rise into the air, he could hear his blood crashing through his veins, the spirit looked at him, glared at him, reached out her hand to twist him to pieces-

He took her hand.

_There was a young woman, sitting outside a small home. She was sewing something slowly, a troubled look on her face. A little boy toddled out of the hut and went to sit on her lap. She didn't move._

_A man walked into the picture. "Where were you?" asked the woman._

_"Where do you think?" he asked her. At her look, he said, "I blessed the sick. Spoke at funerals. Advised officials. The duties of the Avatar."_

_Tight-lipped, the woman said, "You promised to be home before dark."_

_The man looked up at the night sky. "I let time get away from me. I'm sorry."_

_He walked into the house. She didn't say anything, only stared at the clothes she was mending. The child leaned his head against her chest, almost asleep._

_The scene changed. It was dawn. The woman was sitting in the same position as she had been the day before, except this time she had nothing in her hands._

_The boy was dead. The man had left the woman. The man – the man had been Avatar Nylir of the Earth Kingdom, alive nearly seven hundred years ago._

_It did not take long for the woman to leave her home. Her husband, the man she had been devoted to, the man she had given her heart to, had left her for another woman. Her son, the only other thing that tied her to this place, was dead._

_She traveled far and wide across the Earth Kingdom. People always knew of Nylir, but could never say where he was. Why did he leave her? Why did he hate her? She rested in a small town…she hadn't slept for days, nor had she eaten…there was a dull ache in her chest where she supposed her heart must have been, at one time. She was so…tired…_

_Her soul departed her body that night. As she died, an old woman bended over her near-lifeless body and murmured a few words._

_"Blessed child…you have lost everything…from your suffering, let there be joy…let no woman ever be through what you have been forced into ever again…may the deepest desires of every woman from this moment and forever be fulfilled…may you be given the time, know the truth, and have the heart to go on, my child…"_

_The old woman passed a hand over the young woman's face and closed her eyes. She turned and hobbled away._

_And the darkness around her, the darkness that was bringing her to her son, disappeared. She was no longer Saisha, the Earth Kingdom woman whom had married the Avatar…she was Onna, the Spirit of Woman, and, armed with time, truth, and heart, she bound herself to the abbey where the old woman had come from, and there she healed the women, keeping them from what she went through, and, there, a woman named Ursa came to her, deathly ill, and, there, the sisters called upon Onna to help this woman, and Onna saw that Ursa wished, more than anything in the world, to see her son and daughter again, and then Onna reached out her hand to heal her body and there was nothing to heal because her life had gone and now it was up to Onna to bring the woman's body to the palace to see her children, because wishes outlive the lifetimes of those who desire them…_

_And there, at the palace, her old grudge against the Avatar, the man who had abandoned her, and all the men who pretend to love women, resurfaced, and she found herself helping this child, this girl…_

_And she did so without protest, for, as a spirit, what other choice did she have?_

Aang pulled his hand away. The spirit was standing stock-still, staring into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said in an undertone. "You loved me…and I hurt you. I'm sorry. Give our son my love."

She looked at him oddly, searching his face hungrily for some emotion to betray him as a liar. She deepened her search, looked into his heart…

She found nothing. Nothing but love, and purity, and a wish, a powerful, beautiful wish…

"You're free," he whispered.

A shining light – Katara shielded her eyes – a great noise – and dark.

Aang fell to the ground, clutching his head. Katara went to him and put her arms around him. "You did it," she said, kissing him. "You did it."

He looked at the spot where the spirit had just disappeared.

"No," he said softly. "She did."

Azula had seen the light. It had blinded her for a moment – it lit up the room like a bomb, then disappeared. She and Zuko had not even started their fight yet.

Something had died in her, right then. Something dark and ugly… She had fallen to the ground, a fresh onslaught on tears falling to the floor.

Zuko hadn't even thought about it; instinctively, he ran to his younger sister and kneeled down next to her, putting his arms around her. "Shh…shh, Azula. It's all okay now. It's all going to be okay."

She had said nothing, only sit limply in his arms, allowing her brother, her brother who used to hold her like this when they were young, when she bumped her elbow or skinned her knee, to whisper words of comfort in her ear, rocking her back and forth. She allowed herself, for the first time, to be a child.

Toph was outside, with the rest of the people, and she was happy. There was nothing more she could have asked fore – using her eyes in battle for the first time.

She was happy – and then a bright glow appeared, and Toph shielded her eyes, taking joy in the simple motion, and then realizing she had no reason to cover them, because her eyes weren't working right anyway.

Terror seized her small body as she comprehended that she was blind again. No – no, this couldn't be happening – the one thing _the one thing _that she had _ever _wanted – _no – NO –_

Suki, crying into her hands, paused for a moment, a sudden flash of memory appearing in her mind. Blank spots that she had had no recollection of were suddenly filled with the images of being captured, of feeding information to Azula and that other woman – that spirit…

Mai, hidden behind a secret curtain in the throne room, doubled up in pain.

Aang shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Come on, Katara," he said slowly. "We have to help…the others."

Katara nodded and helped Aang up. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything. She…she let me go."

Aang looked at Katara once, then put his arms around her and held her tight.

* * *

I am much too mean to Toph. Reviiiew, mebbe?

~DragonWriter444


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Toph stayed in her room for a week after the battle. She refused to get up from her bed. She had personal maids bring her meals, but otherwise was fixed on the notion of not seeing anyone.

Zuko wouldn't move either. He sat next to Mai's bed in the infirmary, clutching Lu Ten to his chest with one arm, the other hand hanging on loosely to Mai's. After six days, the doctors had told him that she was, in fact, going to live, but he still refused to leave her side.

On the seventh day, Mai stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Zuko…"

"Mai," he said, a smile lighting up his face.

"What happened?" she asked throatily.

"I think," said Zuko. "That that spirit granted your wish, too. You just wanted to have the baby safely, which was your whole wish. When the spirit…left, everyone's wishes were taken back. It's weird; Aang described it better, but basically you suffered the complications of childbirth a week after actually giving birth."

Mai raised an eyebrow. Zuko smiled.

"That was my reaction." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm glad you're better."

She glanced at Lu Ten and Zuko handed the tiny baby to her. "I'm glad everything's better. So what did I miss while I was sick?"

"Well," said Zuko, sighing. "Sokka got hit by lightning, he's doing alright, Katara and Aang are going to get married, and Aang repealed that stupid decree, and the Earth King sent in a whole set of new guards for the palace, and Toph won't come out of her room."

"And Azula?"

He said nothing.

"Zuko, where's Azula?"

"She's in her old rooms. Apparently, Aang talked to her and…"

"And?"

"He thinks she's changed."

"Changed? How can someone like Azula change?"

Zuko thought of the moment during the battle when Azula had broke down and cried on his shoulder. "Aang got rid of the spirit, and I think that got rid of Azula's wish too. She doesn't want the throne anymore. She doesn't want to be a princess anymore, I think. She just wants to be…a person."

Mai sighed. "I don't know. Azula has always been so bloodthirsty. Could she really change that easily?"

"It hasn't exactly been easy for her," said Zuko, leaning back. "She's not sleeping, and she's barely eating…she's having a tough time."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It all seems too good to be true."

Mai held the baby to her chest, staring at the bed. "Are things actually going to work out now?"  
"I hope so," said Zuko, putting his arms around her. "We just need to know not to trust anyone who calls themselves my long-lost relative." He smiled at her.

Mai closed her eyes and leaned against her husband. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

In that same infirmary, three rooms down, Sokka was shakily standing up, leaning heavily against Suki. His face contorted in pain.

"Maybe you should wait a while longer," said Suki worriedly. "Katara, is there anything you can do?"

"No, I'm sorry," said Katara, rushing forward to support her brother on his other side. He waved her away.

"I'm fine," he said. "Stop making such a big deal over this."

"You were technically dead for five minutes, Sokka," said Aang amusedly. "I think it's okay to make a big deal over this."

"Yeah, well, I'm not dead now," he said gruffly. "Oh come on, Katara, I don't need the both of you."

Katara tentatively backed off. Sokka grunted softly and took an unsteady step forward. "How does that feel?" asked Suki nervously.

"It hurts," he said, grimacing. "A lot. But the important thing is-" he paused and groaned in pain. "-I'll live.

Katara squealed and threw her arms around her brother.

"_Ow!_"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay," he said, sighing. "Just, please don't do that again."

Aang took Katara hand. "Maybe you _should _wait a little while longer."

"And what would that accomplish?" asked Sokka, still struggling to take another step forward.

"You know what? I should go to the North Pole," said Katara."

"What?" said Aang, horrified.

"To get some spirit water. That should make you feel better."

"I don't need it, Katara."

"Yes, you do. Look at yourself – you can barely walk!"

"Aang, could you please remove my sister from the room?"

"Sure."

Despite Katara's protests, Aang led her firmly out of the room by her hand. Sokka went back to sitting on the bed. "Can you pass me that cane, Suki?"

She did so anxiously. He groaned once and Suki helped him onto his feet. Slowly, he took a step without her help.

"There," he said, smiling. "I manage just fine."

Suki chewed on her nails restlessly. "Sokka, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not protecting you. _Dammit_, I should have been able to stop her." She turned away from him, looking ashamed.

"Suki, you couldn't have done anything. It' s alright."

"No, it's not alright! She was right there, and I knew what she was going to do, but for some reason I just couldn't _do anything_."

"It's fine, everything is working out."

"But look at you! You're in pain!"

"It'll pass."

"Sokka!"

"Suki, do you _want _to feel bad about this?"

"_Yes!_ Yes I do!"

He put his free arm around her. "Come on. It's not your fault."

"Well nobody's doing anything to Azula, and _someone _has to take the blame."

"You cannot be serious."

"_Sokka_," she pouted, holding his hand tightly. "I just feel like I should have done more."

"You couldn't have. I'll be fine, Suki, you just have to give it some time." He smiled warmly at her and kissed her.

She sighed and said, "I know, Sokka. I know."

In the opposite side of the palace, under the heavy guard of six men from the Earth Kingdom, Azula sat at a desk, desperately trying to think of what to write to her brother. She wanted to write him a letter, something that explained everything, something that would be easier than saying it to his face…but what was she supposed to say? He wouldn't believe her. He hadn't even seen her since he left her in this place, her old room, right after the battle.

Well. She hadn't seen _anybody. _The Avatar – Aang, she corrected herself – was the only one who had came to talk to her. And he had been unexpectedly sympathetic towards her. He agreed to let her stay in the palace, but only if she forfeited her claim for the throne. Of course, she did so. She didn't want the throne anymore. She wanted to be…normal.

Normal. She would never be normal. But she could always try.

There was a knock on the door. She got up, her heart rate quickening. Maybe it was Zuko, come to finally talk to her!

She opened the door. Aang was standing in the doorway. He bowed quickly.

"Oh," she said. "Hello."

"Hi," he said. "Have you written anything yet?" She stepped aside and he entered the room.

"I can't think of anything to say."

"Tell him the truth."

"What truth?"

"Come on. Something you wished he knew."

"Wishes aren't doing much good lately, actually."

Aang laughed. "It's such a shame that we had to be enemies. You're really smart. You would have made a great friend."

"Oh yes. Between my brutality and your optimism, I'm sure we would have been best of friends."

He smiled at her. "Hey, you have a second chance now. We _can _be friends. You just need to be…"

"Nicer?"

"Yeah. That's the word I was looking for. _Nicer._"

"I need a favor."

Aang raised his eyebrows at her. "What is it?"

She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Take away my bending."

"…_what?_"

"You did it to my father; I know you can do it to me. I don't want to have this power anymore. No one will ever trust me as long as I have this ability. Take it. I don't want it."

Aang looked at her with compassion. "I can't. I wish I could-" At the look on Azula's face, he smiled slightly. "Yeah, I really do. But…I don't know. It's just something that _happened_."

"Can you at least try?"

Aang thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. I'll try."

"What should I do?"

"Nothing. You don't have to do anything. Just…relax."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Aang gently took her wrists in his hands. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what he had done back when he had taken Ozai's bending away. Something about the inner light. Or was it inner strength? Dang, if only he could remember what that gigantic lion-turtle had said. Wait. It had been a lion-turtle, right? Oh no. Had it been a tiger-duck? No, that would have been too stupid. Dang it, how could he not remember?

He shook his head, trying to return to the present. He concentrated hard, trying to do _something_…oh wait, but don't go into the Spirit World. It wouldn't look too good if he ended up passed out on Azula's floor.

A few minutes passed. Nothing happened.

"Sorry," said Aang dully. "There's nothing I can do."

Azula nodded. "Of course. Thank you for trying." She bowed her head slightly. Aang looked at her, wishing he could do something.

"Azula, this is _your _chance," he said. "I can't help you with this. Just show to your brother – show to the _world_ – that you're not the girl you used to be. Prove to them that you grew up."

She wouldn't look at him. There was silence for a few seconds, then she said, "But I need your help."

He looked at her. "I know you can do this."

"Nobody's ever going to trust me. I'm always going to be a danger. It's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

Aang and Azula looked around at the door, where Katara was standing. "Aang, the whole palace is insisting you go back out there and make a statement," she said. "Could I talk to Azula a minute?"

Aang nodded, kissed Katara gently on the cheek once, then stepped out of the room. Katara closed the door behind him.

"Zuko told me that you used to see your mother," she said lowly. "Before you realized she was dead."

"Yes," admitted Azula. "I don't deny that I was…insane."

"And let me guess. You've gone un-insane?"

Azula stared at her. "What?"

"You know what? You were wrong. _Everyone_ is going to start to trust you, eventually. Because they're so convinced that you're good too. They think that just because Zuko turned around and joined our side, it means that anyone from your family could. But your father couldn't. And that means you can't either."

She turned and left the room. Azula stood there, frozen.

"I…" She began to try to defend herself, but sat down and covered her face with her hands when she realized she had already left. She sighed. What was she thinking? She was _Azula_…she couldn't be good…not until they believed she wanted to be…

A few days passed. Things began to wrap themselves up – Mai was finally let out from the infirmary, all healthy again, and Sokka was getting better every day. Zuko still hadn't seen Azula, and he didn't intend to until everything was running smoothly again.

The Southern Water Tribe was expecting their leader back in a few weeks. Hakoda supposed he should get going. But, after all that had happened, he knew he had to speak to his eldest son first.

He had left Aijin and Jaren with his daughter and his future son-in-law, Aang. It was a great honor to have Katara marry the Avatar, but he wouldn't have minded who her husband turned out to be, as long as she was happy.

He knocked on the door gently and opened it. Sokka was sitting up in the bed, with Suki sitting next to him, holding his hand. "Excuse me," said Hakoda. He looked to Suki and said, "May I have a moment with Sokka?"

"Yeah," she said. "Sure." She looked at Sokka once, then stepped out of the room, allowing father and son to be alone.

There was a moment of silence, then the two men spoke at the same time.

"Sokka, I have to apologize-"

"Dad, I'm sorry-"

They stopped at stared at each other.

"_What?_" they asked simultaneously.

"You first," said Hakoda, sitting on the chair Suki had just vacated. Sokka sighed.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just…I just felt like you were forgetting Mom when you married Aijin. It felt like you were betraying the whole family. I know, it's stupid, I just-

"Sokka, it's not stupid." Hakoda looked at his son, a faint but sad smile on his face. "I understand. I loved your mother, but do you honestly think she would have wanted me to mourn her death forever?"

"No. I know she wouldn't."

"Exactly. And now I love Aijin, and your little brother."

Hakoda waited for Sokka's usual response. "_Half-brother, Dad._"

Nothing came. He realized something.

He laughed softly. "That was it, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"Your wish. Katara explained it all to me. Your wish was to just accept things as they are, wasn't it?"

Sokka smiled.

"That _was _my wish, Dad," he said softly. "But, to tell you the truth…that spirit never got around to granting it. She didn't have to."

Hakoda looked at Sokka, tears in his eyes.

"I love you, son," he said, leaning forward and putting his arms around the younger man. Sokka cringed slightly.

"Whoa, Dad, in pain here, remember?-" He smiled and reluctantly put his arms around his father.

"I love you, Dad."

_Nine Months Later_

Zuko walked through the palace in darkness. There was no noise; people had no idea how they should feel about what had just occurred.

He found Sokka and Suki's place and knocked on their door. Suki opened the door. "Hi Zuko," she said. "What's up?"

"Hey Suki," he said, glancing behind her. "Could I speak to Sokka?"

She nodded. "Come on in. He's just in the other room." She pointed dark a hallway.

"Thanks," he said, heading that way.

Sokka was sitting down, leaning his head against one hand.

"You heard, then?" asked Zuko, standing in the doorway. Sokka looked up and nodded.

"Unfortunately."

Zuko sighed. "So have you seen the baby?"

"No. Net yet."

There was a pause, then Zuko said, "He has blue eyes."

"Oh, God. You're kidding."

"No I'm not. Everyone knows, Sokka."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"Yeah, I asked her. She refused to admit it."

Sokka closed his eyes and put his hands on his head. "Man. I am such an idiot."

"You are, Sokka. You really are." Zuko shook his head. "What could have possibly possessed you to do this?"

"Oh _please._ She was going to kidnap Lu Ten. She needed someone to love her."

"Couldn't you have loved her _without _sleeping with her?"

Sokka shot him a dark glanced. "It was _one night_. I didn't expect…"

"Whatever." A moment of silence, then, "Did you talk to Suki about it?"

"I tried to. She refuses to believe it either."

"You can't just leave Azula alone to deal with the kid. He's your son too, and that means you assume some of the responsibility."

"Aw, come on. She could get anyone in the whole nation to help her out. Why me?"

"Because, number one, if you didn't remember, she actually tried to kill us a while ago, and that sort of makes people hesitant to help her, and, number two, you're this baby's father. Can you really just let her do this on her own?"

Sokka rubbed his temples. "What did she name him?"

"Roku. After our mother's grandfather."

"Well. That's not a bad name."

Zuko looked at him.

"_What?_ It's not."

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"Maybe you don't have to be serious. Maybe this isn't such a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" repeated Zuko, barely believing his own ears. "Azula is a _mother _now! Who knows what she'll do to the poor kid!"

"I think that's what about you before Lu Ten was born," said Sokka with a grin. "Besides, I thought you trusted her now."

"Yeah, I trust her with _my _life. But…a son? I don't think she's ready for that yet."

"It's just another chance to prove that she can function like a normal human being. Also, I think it'll be good for her. Azula would make a pretty good mom."

"You make such bad jokes."

"I'm not joking! She cares very deeply about a few things, and I think that this kid could be one of those things. She would be attentive, and caring, and possibly over-protective," said Sokka.

"And you know all this how?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't look at me like that. I know her just as well as you do."

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to her."

"Don't just _talk _to her. _Help _her."

"I'll do whatever I can."

Zuko nodded, apparently satisfied. He turned to leave, then paused and looked around. "Oh, and Sokka?"

"What?"

"Congratulations."

He swept away, leaving Sokka alone in the room, wondering how the hell he got himself into this situation.

* * *

WHY YES, I AM SETTING UP THE PREMISE FOR A SEQUEL

:D

Aaaanyways, I haven't actually started this sequel, but I know what's going to happen in it. Of course, since I have this problem with unfinished stories, it will prolly take me FOREVER, but, one day, it shall be done.

And this whole story was inspired by the songs "Shadows and Regrets" by Yellowcard, "All These Things That I've Done" by the Killers, and partly by that line in _that one song by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus that I am trying to find but am too lazy to look up_ that goes "_and the darkness is fading in...and the darkness is real_". So yeah. Listen to those. Even though 'tis a bit late (THESTORYISOVER)

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews would be very much appreciated! I'd like to hear thoughts, advice, congratulations (lol or you could just try to pat down my ego a little bit).

love you all!

~DragonWriter444


End file.
